THE DOLL
by Hikari Chikanatsu
Summary: Hinata menemukan sebuah boneka didalam kotak kecil digudang rumahnya saat disuruh ibunya untuk menaruh setumpuk koran bekas. 'Ah boneka beruang? Apa milik Natsu' Pikir Hinata "Tapi sepertinya ini tidak asing" ucapnya sambil memperhatikan boneka berbentuk teddy bear yang kini dipegangnya
1. chapter 1

THE DOLL

Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi

Warning : OOC, OC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana :v

Hinata menemukan sebuah boneka didalam kotak kecil digudang rumahnya saat disuruh ibunya untuk menaruh setumpuk koran bekas.

'Ah boneka beruang? Apa milik Natsu?' Pikir Hinata

"Tapi sepertinya ini tidak asing" ucapnya sambil memperhatikan boneka berbentuk teddy bear yang kini dipegangnya.

"Hinata fokus!!" ucap Kageyama

"ha..ha'i" sahut Hinata

Kegeyama nampak kesal kali ini, pasalnya Hinata tidak memukul umpan yang diberikannya dengan benar.

"kau ini kenapa sih! Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan ?!" ucap Kageyama kesal dengan aura mematikannya

"ma.. maafkan aku Kageyama" sahut Hinata gugup akibat aura mematikan dari Kageyama

"Hinata..memangnya apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu sampai-sampai membuatmu tidak fokus?" tanya Sugawara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan latihan Kageyama dan Hinata

Hinata diam, lalu mengarahkan pandangan ke arah luar gym cukup lama. Selang beberapa menit, nampak bola mata hinata membulat dan terlihat sirat ketakutan dari matanya. Kageyama dan Sugawara kebingungan dengan tingkah Hinata kali ini. Hinata yang biasanya tidak melakukan kesalahan kali ini melakukan banyak kesalahan saat berlatih, plus Hinata kali ini tidak seribut dan secerewet biasanya.

"Hinata?" panggil Sugawara

Hinata tak bergeming. Anggota karasuno yang lainnya sedari tadi hanya sibuk dengan latihannya masing-masing kemudian menatap Kageyama, Sugawara dan Hinata dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"apa yang mereka lakukan kali ini? Bukannya latihan malah asik bicara"ucap Tanaka

"hush kau jangan asal tuduh" ucap asahi

Sugawara mendekati Hinata dan menepuk pundak sebelah kiri Hinata. Hinata berbalik Sugawara tertegun melihat wajah Hinata yang nampak pucat.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Sugawara

"ba..bagaimana ini senpai? Di..dia.. dia menginginkanku.."ucap Hinata lirih

"eh?!" ucap Kageyama dan Sugawara berbarengan

"maksudmu apa Hinata?" tanya Sugawara

"di.. dia senpai.. dia menginginkanku.. di.. dia ingin mengambil..jiwaku". Hinata tampak ketakutan lalu terduduk dilantai gym.

"Hinata tenangkan dirimu dulu baru bicara, oke?" ucap Sugawara

"apa maksudmu Hinata?!". Kageyama benar-benar tidak paham apa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Hinata.

"ka.. Kageyama.. ba.. bagaimana ini?". Hinata gemetaran

Hinata nampak ketakutan, anggota yang lain sedari tadi jadi penonton hanya bisa diam dalam kebingungan.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' pikir mereka

"Suga-senpai, a.. ada seseorang disana.. " ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk pintu keluar gym yang terbuka.

"Hinata. . . disana tidak ada siapa-siapa, Hinata"

"ti.. tidak senpai dia ada disana!"

"Hinata jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu kau tau?" Kageyama merasa ini seperti lelucon garing dari opera sabun yang sering ibunya tonton.

"Shoyo kau kenapa?" tanya Nishinoya yang tadinya hanya jadi penonton mulai mendekat ke arah kouhai kesayangannya.

"se.. senpai.. di.. dia disana.. senpai melihatnya kan?"

Nishinoya pun menatap pintu keluar gym, dia tidak melihat ada seseorang atau apapun yang mengerikan disana. Kemudian Nishinoya pun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi dengan sang kouhai.

"Hinata. . kau tidak sedang menghayalkan?" tanya Nishinoya serius

"ti.. tidak senpai"

"Hinata dengarkan aku, Suga-senpai benar. Disana tidak ada siapa-siapa, mungkin kau hanya salah lihat Hinata" ucap Nishinoya sambil memegang kedua belah pundak Hinata.

"tapi-"

"Hinata,yang dikatakan Noya benar kau mungkin salah lihat, lagi pula.. siapa yang kau maksud 'dia' itu Hinata?" tanya Daichi sambil menenangkan Hinata

"entahlah senpai, a.. aku juga tidak tau dia siapa. Ta.. tapi dia selalu ada dimana-mana, seakan memperhatikan segala gerak-gerikku terlebih saat aku berlatih bersama Kageyama dan sekarang di.. dia bilang menginginkanku" sahut Hinata panik

"sejak kapan kau melihat dia dimana-mana?" tanya Tanaka

"sejak-"

Hinata terdiam, sekarang dia ingat. Orang itu terus memperhatikannya saat disekolah semenjak dia menemukan boneka itu. Hinata memilih berdiri, membungkuk sedikit dan beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

"apa yang baru saja terjadi?" ucap Tanaka bingung

"dia tidak seperti biasanya kan?" ucap Nishinoya

"Daichi, tadi Hinata bilang orang yang disebut Hinata dengan 'dia' itu menginginkan Hinata, dan saat mengatakan itu Hinata terlihat sangat ketakutan" ucap Sugawara

"ini membingungkan, tingkahnya hari ini juga sedikit berubah kan?" ucap Daichi yang langung mendapat anggukan oleh seluruh anggota karasuno.

'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' Tsukishima menatap kepergian Hinata dengan khawatir.

oOo

Hinata duduk di ruang klub dengan posisi memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada lengan yang sedang memeluk lututnya. Dia terus memikirkan apa yang di katakan seseorang yang dilihatnya tadi.

~Flashback on~

Hinata mengarahkan pandangan ke arah luar gym, dan melihat seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Kageyama dengan warna rambut cokelat dan bermata sapphire, sedang berdiri ditengah pintu gym yang terbuka.

"Sho-chan... Kita bertemu lagi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis

"Ah mou.. Sho-chan kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kau seharusnya memelukku kan mengingat kita sudah lama tak bertemu" dia memasang wajah kecewa.

"Sho-chan jangan mengabaikan aku, jawab dong"

"Ah Sho-chan kau tahu?Kita dulu selalu bersama loh, sebelum aku dikurung oleh orang tuamu. Yang membuatku terpisah darimu. Membuatku kesepian tanpamu. Tapi karena kau telah membawaku dari ruangan itu aku sangat senang Sho-chan" dia tersenyum lagi seakan merasakan bahagia yang tak terkira.

"Jadi sebelum mereka memisahkan kita lagi, aku akan membawamu bersamaku karena aku menginginkanmu Sho-chan. Dan tentu saja aku akan melakukan semua itu dengan cara apapun agar kau tetap bersamaku, meskipun itu harus membuatmu menjadi sepertiku" dia menyeringai ngeri sambil menatap Hinata yang ketakutan.

~Flashback off~

"kenapa semuanya tidak percaya dan mengatakan aku menghayal? Kenapa" ucapnya kalut

"tentu saja itu karena mereka tidak melihatku, Sho-chan~~"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat orang yang tadi dia lihat di gym sekarang berada di depannya.

"si.. siapa kau sebenarnya?" ucap Hinata takut

"aaah~ Sho-chan kau melupakanku ya? Memangnya apa yang telah dilakukan orang tuamu setelah memisahkan kita dengan paksa waktu itu?" ucapnya sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan posisi Hinata sekarang yang membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

"wa.. waktu itu? Apa maksudmu? Dan memangnya si.. siapa kau?". Hinata benar-benar kebingungan

"ini aku Sho-chan, Yuuki. Kau lupa? Aah aku kecewa ternyata penantianku sia-sia. Kau melupakanku."

"Yuuki?"

"ha'i Sho-chan?"

"se.. sebenarnya kau ini apa? Da.. dan kenapa mereka tidak bisa melihatmu?" Hinata benar-benar tambah kalut sekarang

"itu.. karena .. aku adalah arwah yang merasuki boneka favoritmu itu, teddy bear yang selalu kau bawa kemanapun kau pergi. Dulu kita selalu bermain bersama sampai ibumu menemukanmu sedang bicara padaku, dan tak lama kemudian kita dipisahkan secara paksa!" Yuuki nampak kesal mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

"a.. arwah? Ta.. tapi kenapa kau bilang.. kau me..menginginkanku? dan ingin me.. membawaku bersamamu? "Hinata penasaran sekaligus takut

"itu.. karena aku tidak ingin terpisahkan lagi denganmu. Aku ingin kau selalu bersama ku, dan kali ini tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun menghalangi keinginanku" Yuuki menatap Hinata serius seakan ini tujuan hidupnya

Hinata diam, dia merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemah. Tangan Yuuki kini menyentuh pipi gembil Hinata, dan mengelusnya lembut.

'dingin.. tangannya terasa dingin. Tunggu, bu.. bukankah dia arwah? Lalu kenapa dia bisa menyentuhku?' pikir Hinata

"tadaima Sho-chan, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi kali ini" ucap Yuuki

Setelah mendengar ucapan Yuuki, Hinata merasa pandangannya mulai mengabur dan menggelap. Yuuki pun merasuki tubuh Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri.

'gomen ne Sho-chan, aku memakai tubuhmu tanpa izinmu. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang membuatmu menjauhiku. Sebelum mereka melakukan itu aku akan menyingkirkan mereka Sho-chan' pikirnya.

TBC

Hai hai .. ini fic kedua hika-chan.. dan disini masih belum kerasa horornya, yah gitu deh hehe..

Pokoknya terimakasih untuk yang baca ini fic and... thank's for my best Friend @KoHaru273 (nama akun di wattpadnya) yang udah bantui buat editin nih fanfic silahkan review dan fav ini fic jika kalian suka.


	2. Chapter 2

_'gomen ne Sho-chan, aku memakai tubuhmu tanpa izinmu. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang membuatmu menjauhiku. sebelum mereka melakukan hal itu, aku akan menyingkirkan mereka Sho-chan_ ' Pikirnya

THE DOLL

Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana :v

*silahkan membaca, minna-san~~

Hinata memasuki rumahnya, melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat tanpa mengucapkan 'tadaima' ibunya yang melihatnya pun bingung, tak biasanya anaknya lupa mengucapkan 'tadaima' saat memasuki rumah.

"Sho-chan tadaimanya mana?"

Hinata berbalik memperhatikan ibunya kemudian berpaling dan berjalan meninggalkan ibunya menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua.

"Sho-chan?"

"Okaa-san, Onii-chan sudah pulang?" tanya Natsu

"ah.. iya.. dia baru saja pulang, sekarang dia dikamarnya" ucap ibunya sambil tersenyum

"yee.. Onii-chan sudah pulang" Natsu kegirangan sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamar Hinata

"Nat-chan hati-hati"

"ha'i~~"

Tak perlu waktu lama menuju kamar Hinata, Natsu yang sangat tidak sabar bermain dengan kakaknya pun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Hinata berulang-ulang.

"Onii-chan, ini Nat-chan Onii-chan main yuk. temani Nat-chan main ya?!" teriaknya sambil mengetuk ngetuk pintu.

5 menit berselang namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Hinata. Natsu yang penasaran pun membuka pintu kamar kakaknya yang tak terkunci dengan perlahan.

"Onii-chan?" ucapnya pelan

Dilihatnya Hinata sedang duduk dimeja belajarnya sambil melamun.

 _'Onii-chan melamun?'_ batin Natsu karena tak pernah melihat kakaknya yang selalu ceria dan mengasyikkan itu melamun.

"Onii-chan?" ucap Natsu

Hinata berbalik menatap Natsu yang berdiri di pintu masuk kamarnya.

"Onii-chan main yuk? ". Hinata tetap diam

"Onii-chan kenapa diam, apa Onii-chan ada masalah ?"

"tidak Natsu, aku hanya lelah" tersenyum lesu

"Tapi Onii-chan.."

"Bisakah kau pergi sekarang Natsu, Onii-chan sedang tidak enak badan"ucap Hinata datar.

Hinata kembali pada posisi sebelumnya. Bukannya pergi, Natsu malah berdiri menatap punggung kakaknya, tetapi pandangannya tiba-tiba teralihkan ke arah tempat tidur Hinata, dengan boneka yang nampak asing.

"Onii-chan, kalau Onii-chan tidak enak badan kenapa Onii-chan tidak berbaring saja? Dan ah.. itu ada boneka.. waah bonekanya lucu" Natsu bermaksud mendekati ranjang Hinata.

"jangan sentuh" ucap Hinata dingin

Natsu pun kaget mendengar kakaknya berbicara sangat dingin padanya.

"Onii-chan?"

"Diam dan keluar dari kamarku Natsu" wajah Hinata nampak tak bersahabat kali ini.

"tapi-"

"kubilang keluar, sekarang!!" Natsu mundur selangkah

"tidak. . . kau bukan Onii-chan . . . Onii-chan tidak mungkin mengusirku dari kamarnya dan berbicara dingin seperti itu.. kembalikan Onii-chanku!!" teriak Natsu merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, teriakan Natsu bahkan terdengar sampai dapur dilantai tempat ibunya yang sedang memasak.

Natsu menyerang Hinata dengan pukulan yang tentu saja lemah bagi Hinata.

"kembalikan Onii-chan, kembalikan dia!!"

Hinata diam dan kemudian tersenyum menyeringai, Natsu tertegun.

"apa yang kau bilang Natsu? Ini aku kakakmu"

"BUKAN!! KAU BUKAN ONII-CHAN!! ONII-CHAN TIDAK MUNGKIN BERBICARA DINGIN PADAKU! KEMBALIKAN ONII-CHAN!!" Natsu makin histeris

"Natsu? Kau kenapa teriak-teriak" ucap ibu mereka yang kini berada di depan pintu kamar Hinata yang tidak tertutup.

"Okaa-san, dia.. dia bukan Onii-chan!!. Onii-chan bukan orang yang dingin bukan? Tadi dia mengatakan kata-kata dingin pada Nat-chan" adu Natsu

"Sho-chan? Lelucon macam apa lagi yang kau buat untuk mengerjai adikmu?"

"aku sedang tidak bercanda, Natsu saja yang aneh tiba-tiba bilang kalau aku bukan kakaknya"

"Natsu.. kau-"

"tidak, dia bukan Onii-chan, Okaa-san. Buka matamu lihat baik-baik, dia bukan Onii-chan!! Cepat kembalikan Onii-chan!!" teriakan Natsu makin menjadi-jadi

Dengan cepat ibu mereka melerai kedua anaknya.

"Nat-chan hentikan.. ibu bilang hentikan" ucap ibunya sambil menarik Natsu.

"kakakmu sedang belajar makanya dia jadi berkata seperti itu karna tak ingin terganggu" tambah ibunya lagi.

Natsu pun menurut, dan beranjak dari kamar Hinata dengan cepat.

 _'Natsu'_ batin ibunya

"lanjutkan belajarnya ya Sho-chan, nanti ibu akan mengantarkan makan malammu. Ah soal Natsu jangan khawatir ibu akan menjelaskan padanya ya" ucap ibunya sambil tersenyum.lalu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dikamarnya.

Yuuki yang merasuki Hinata pun keluar dari tubuh Hinata.

'BRUUK'

Ibunya yang ternyata masih berada di depan pintu kamar Hinata yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup mendengar suara jatuh dari sana, tak sampai satu menit ibunya kembali masuk ke kamar Hinata dan dilihatnya Hinata dengan posisi tertelungkup dilantai tak sadarkan diri.

"Sho-chan!!" teriak ibunya menghampiri tubuh sang anak yang terkulai lemas.

"Sho-chan bangun, kau bisa dengar ibu kan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Dengan sigap ibunya mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang menurut ibunya terasa ringan ke tempat tidurnya, boneka yang tadi ada disana pun telah lenyap karena disembunyikan oleh Yuuki.

oOo

Hinata kini telah terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Ibunya sibuk menelpon seseorang di lantai bawah.

"Anata.. tak bisakah kau tinggalkan pekerjaanmu di Tokyo untuk sementara waktu dan pulang ke Miyagi dulu? Aku merasakan firasat buruk"

'Memangnya ada apa sampai kau menyuruhku pulang, Kouko? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Aku sedang sibuk dengan perusahaan keluarga kita di Tokyo'

"Entahlah tapi aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Sho-chan, tadi dia bertengkar dengan Natsu, dan Natsu teriak-teriak kalau Sho-chan bukan kakaknya. kumohon pulanglah segera"

'Baiklah Kouko, Aku akan pulang hari ini, dan pastikan Sho-chan tetap dirumah sampai aku tiba disana. Oke?' ucap Ayah Hinata

"Baiklah.. Anata"

Telpon pun dimatikan, kini ibunya sangat khawatir. Khawatir karena Hinata yang pingsan tiba-tiba dan Natsu yang menangis terus-terusan sehabis keluar dari kamar Hinata tadi.

Dilihatnya Natsu yang kini menangis sesenggukan di depan tv yang dimatikan. Ibunya pun mendekati sang putri agar ia berhenti menangis.

"sudah-sudah, jangan menangis lagi, mungkin saja Sho-chan sedang kelelahan dan ingin belajar. Lalu, Sho-chan kira kamu mau mengganggunya." Ucap ibunya lembut sambil membelai rambut Natsu

"ta.. tapi Onii-chan tadi mengusir Nat-chan juga, dan dia terasa bukan Onii-chan" Natsu menunduk

"jadi setelah ini Nat-chan akan membenci Onii-chan?" tanya ibunya

"u.. umm karena Onii-chan tadi jahat sama Nat-chan" sahut Natsu sambil mengangguk

"Nat-chan tahu tidak? Apa yang terjadi setelah Nat-chan keluar tadi?" tanya ibunya lagi

"ti.. tidak.. apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Onii-chan?" ucap Natsu sedikit khawatir

"Onii-chan pingsan setelah kita keluar tadi. Dan sekarang Onii-chan belum juga bangun" ucap ibunya sedikit murung

"a.. apa ini karena Nat-chan bilang dia bukan Onii-chan?" ucap Natsu murung

"tidak.. Onii-chan pingsan karena dia kelelahan karena berlatih voli tadi sore." Sahut ibunya

Natsu hanya ber'oh' ria. Kini dia telah berhenti menangis.

"Nah bagaimana kalau Nat-chan bantu Okaa-san memasak? Kita buatkan makanan untuk Onii-chan agar dia bisa main sama Nat-chan lagi" hibur ibunya

"u.. um.." ucap Natsu sambil mengangguk mantap.

oOo

Hinata membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap kan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada dikamarnya sekarang.

 _'a.. aku di kamarku? Bukankah Aku tadi ada di ruang klub?'_ pikir Hinata

Hinata berusaha mendudukan dirinya.

"Sho-chan kau akhirnya bangun!" ucap Yuuki girang yang sekarang berada disamping tempat tidur Hinata

"Yuuki?"

"ha'i Yuuki desu" ucapnya senang saat Hinata menyebut namanya dan Hinata yang sekarang tidak terlalu ketakutan.

"ke.. kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Hinata masih agak gugup

"kan sudah aku bilang aku merasuki bonekamu sejak kau kecil, dan terlebih lagi itu karena aku ingin bersamamu"

"boneka? A.. apa maksudmu boneka teddy bear ini?" ucap Hinata sambil memegang boneka teddy bear yang ada di samping bantalnya.

"ya.. kau benar Sho-chan"

"tapi dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus aku yang kamu temui? Kenapa? dan dari mana kau dan aku saling mengenal?" tanya Hinata dengan lancar

Yuuki diam, Hinata yang didepannya menunjukkan wajah yang kebingungan terlihat sangat imut bagi Yuuki yang membuat dirinya ingin membawa Hinata secepatnya.

"Yuuki?" panggil Hinata

"ah.. kenapa ya? Mungkin karena saat kau mengulurkan tanganmu ditaman waktu kita kecil dulu, orang yang pertama kalinya menarik tanganku dari kegelapan memberi harapan, menjadi cahaya bagi hidupku dan . . ." ucap Yuuki sedih, seakan mengingat kembali akan masa itu.

Hinata kaget. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Yuuki. Hinata tak mengingat kejadian itu.

"Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk merasuki bonekamu agar kita selalu bersama. Tapi, ternyata orang tuamu memisahkan kita. Mereka mengambilku saat kau tertidur. Jadi Sho-chan mau kah kau bersamaku lagi? Seperti yang kau bilang waktu itu,bahwa kita akan selalu bersama" Yuuki menyeringai di akhir kalimat

"ti.. tidak mungkin!"

"aaa~~ baiklah kalau begitu, tapi apa kau masih bertahan dengan perkataan mu tadi walaupun kalau aku bilang . . ." Yuuki memberi jeda sebentar seakan kalimat selanjutnya akan membuat Hinata terkejut.

". . . akan membunuh mereka dihadapanmu jika kau memilih menolak untuk bersamaku?" ucap Yuuki santai.

"mem.. membunuh mereka? Si.. siapa yang ingin kau bu-"

"Orang-orang terdekatmu Sho-chan" sambil mengangkat wajah Hinata dengan mata yang memandang lurus kearahnya.

 _'apa yang harus kulakukan'_

 _*TBC_

hai hai.. ayo yang jauh mendekat, yang dekat jangan menjauh dari lapak ini. Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah mensupport hika-chan untuk melanjutkan fic ini.. hehe tenang hika-chan gak bakalan discontinue -in ini fic kok :v

etto.. maaf kalau di chapter ini kurang menarik atau pun gak jelas (ಥ﹏ಥ) tapi hika-chan janji buat bikin ini fic makin menarik di chapter selanjutnya kok. untuk chapter berikutnya bakalan ada adegan tsukkihina 'mungkin' hehe. .

Makasih banget buat yang udah baca fic ini. Jangan lupa Review,Fav dan Follow kalau kalian suka ini fic ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ


	3. Chapter 3

THE DOLL

Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi

warning : OOC,OC, typo yang betebaran dimana-mana.

a/n : oh iya hika-chan lupa bilang. disini ceritanya nama ayah hinata itu Kyu, dan nama ibunya Kouko.

 _"mem.. membunuh mereka? Si.. siapa yang ingin kau bu-"_

 _"Orang-orang terdekatmu Sho-chan" sambil mengangkat wajah Hinata dengan mata yang memandang lurus kearahnya._

 _'apa yang harus kulakukan_ '

 _oOo_

Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00 sekarang. Terlihat ibu Hinata duduk di ruang tamu sesekali melirik ke arah pintu masuk rumah. _'kapan kau sampai Kyu'_ pikirnya

'TING TONG'

Suara bel rumah berbunyi, membuat sang ibu terjengit kaget dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu rumah.

 _'apa itu kau Anata?'_ pikirnya

Pintu pun dibuka tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Berkali-kali Kouko celingak-celinguk untuk mencari orang yang menekan bel rumah tapi tidak ia temukan. Ia pun menutup kembali pintu masuk rumahnya.

'siapa yang tadi membunyikan bel ?' pikirnya sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu

'BRRAAAK'

Suara barang terjatuh. Sontak saja membuat Kouko terkejut dan langsung mencari asal suara tersebut.

'suaranya dari arah dapur, apa tikus?' pikirnya

Sang ibu pun memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Suasana disekitar rumah sangat hening. Dengan perlahan namun pasti dia berjalan, menyalakan lampu dapur. Dan menampakkan anak pertamanya sedang berdiri memainkan sesuatu.

"Sho-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Ibunya kaget, karena dia tidak melihat Hinata keluar dari kamarnya sejak dia pingsan.

"Sho-chan ?! ke . . kenapa kamu memegang pisau itu Sho-chan? Kau ingin melakukan apa?!" ibunya khawatir dan merasa janggal dengan suasana diruangan ini.

Hinata hanya menyeringai dan cekikikan melihat ibunya. Ibunya makin kalut dengan sikap aneh Hinata. Mata ibunya tak sengaja terarah ke tangan Hinata yang dengan santainya memainkan pisau seakan itu hal yang biasa.

"Sho-chan jangan.. taruh kembali pisaunya, nanti kamu terluka" ibunya sangat khawatir sekarang.

Hinata tidak mendengarkan perkataan ibunya sedikitpun. Hal itu membuat ibunya semakin gelisah.

'Anata kamu dimana? Cepat lah sampai' batinnya

Hinata kini memainkannya ke arah lengannya sendiri yang sontak membuat ibunya berteriak histeris

"Sho-chan jangan!!"

Hinata pun melepaskan pisau tersebut. Dan menatap ibunya intens, kemudian tertawa.

"Sho-chan? Kamu kenapa nak?". ibunya mencoba mendekati Hinata selangkah demi selangkah

"Jangan mendekat, atau kubunuh kau" ucap Hinata dingin

Sontak ibunya berhenti melangkah, ia shock mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata tadi. Dilihatnya lekat-lekat sang anak. Tubuhnya memang Sho-channya, tapi sifatnya.. sifatnya berbeda.

"Ka.. kau? Kau sebenarnya siapa?" tanya ibunya

Yang ditanyai hanya cekikikan. ibunya sekarang makin takut. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan mendekati sang ibu.

"Apa maksudmu Okaa-san? Ini aku Sho-chan". Sembari tersenyum manis ke arah sang ibu.

'Anata.. kapan kau akan tiba? Sho-chan bertindak aneh..'

'TING TONG'

Ibunya pun berpaling dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk rumah. Dan saat kembali menatap dapur tempat Hinata berdiri tadi, ternyata Hinata sudah tidak lagi disana.

'apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?' ibu Hinata benar-benar dibuat bingung.

'TING TONG.. TING TONG.. TING TONG'

Kouko terkejut dan langsung beranjak ke arah pintu. Ia ragu untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi? Bagaimana kalau yang menekan bel itu bukan orang? Ia makin ketakutan sekarang.

"Sayang kau masih bangun?" teriak orang dari luar

'Kyu?' pikirnya kaget. Tanpa basa basi lagi ia pun bergegas membuka pintu dan langsung memeluk sang suami yang baru pulang dari Tokyo karena panggilan daruratnya tentang Hinata.

"Kau kenapa? apa sebegitunya merindukanku?"

"Sho.. Sho-chan.." ucap ibu Hinata bergetar

"A.. ada apa dengannya? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"dia.. dia tadi sangat aneh.. dia-"

"ah baiklah ceritakan didalam saja ya?"ucap Ayah Hinata

Setelah memasuki rumah dan mendudukan tubuh di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu, Kouko pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi hari ini dan yang baru saja terjadi. Sontak membuat kyu terkejut bukan main.

"Sejak kapan Sho-chan terlihat aneh?" tanya kyu

"Sho-chan terlihat aneh baru hari ini, dia juga tadi pingsan setelah bertengkar dengan Natsu"

"Pingsan?"

"U.. umm...apa ada sesuatu yang-"

"Yang apa maksudmu?"

"Anata.. mungkinkah arwah itu.. arwah itu lepas lagi dan ingin mengambil Sho-chan kita?!"

"Ti.. tidak mungkin. Bukankah kita sudah meminta pendeta menyegel boneka itu di kotak? Jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa keluar dari sana kan?!"

"Tapi kotak boneka itu kita taruh digudang,. . . astaga!!" ibunya nampak teringat sesuatu

"Anata dua hari yang lalu, hari itu aku menyuruh Sho-chan untuk menaruh koran bekas di gudang. Dan mungkin kah dia me-"

"Tunggu-tunggu kau menyuruhnya ke gudang? Dan maksudmu Sho-chan mengambil boneka itu?" ucap Ayahnya kaget

"Mu.. mungkin saja. Karena tingkahnya hampir sama seperti saat itu.. saat dia berumur 5 tahun"

"Kita harus menjauhkannya dari Sho-chan segera mungkin"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, sedang menyeringai ngeri.

oOo

Pagi menjelang. Sang ibu sibuk memasak sarapan untuk anak-anaknya plus suaminya.

"Anata.. bisa kau panggilkan Sho-chan untuk sarapan sekalian cek keadaannya ya?" tanya Kouko dari dapur.

"ha'i ha'i"

Ayahnya pun menaiki tangga menuju kamar sang putra. Mengetuk pintu dengan santai.

'TOK..TOK..TOK..'

Namun pintu tak kunjung dibuka. Sang Ayah mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci.

"Sho-chan saat nya sarap-" ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat sang anak yang memegang gunting ditangannya, yang terarah ke nadinya sendiri.

"SHO-CHAN!!!" Kyu kaget dan segera menghampiri sang anak

Hinata menatap sang Ayah. Kemudian menjatuhkan gunting tadi.

"Ayah? Ayah sudah pulang? Kapan?" Hinata mundur beberapa langkah.

"Em.. Ayah sampai ke Miyagi tadi malam dan Sho-chan apa yang kau ingin lakukan tadi?!" ucap Ayahnya sedikit meninggi di akhir kalimat.

Hinata diam. Kemudian terduduk dilantai kamarnya sambil menangis. Ayahnya yang melihatnya menangis lalu mendekatinya.

"Sudah-sudah kalau Sho-chan tidak ingin bilang kenapa juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi Ayah harap jangan kau lakukan lagi oke? Kau membuat Ayah khawatir" ucap Ayahnya sambil mendekap sang putra

"Hiks.. hiks..Dia.. Dia menyuruhku melakukannya"

'Dia?' batin Ayahnya kaget

"Siapa Sho-chan? Dan kenapa kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Ayahnya hati hati

"Yuuki Ayah, Yuuki. Hiks.. hiks..Di.. dia bilang kalau aku tidak melakukan yang dia inginkan.. dia akan membunuh orang yang kusayangi di.. di depan mataku.."kyu tertegun tapi mencoba tetap tenang

"Sudah-sudah, lupakan hal itu oke? Dan sekarang siap-siap kau kan harus sekolah. Ibumu dan Natsu juga sudah menunggumu untuk sarapan loh" ucap sang Ayah sambil membelai surai sang anak

"Hiks.. u.. umm.." angguk Hinata cepat

oOo

Suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola memenuhi ruang gym yang digunakan oleh klub voli sore itu. Hinata hanya menatap kosong teman-temannya yang sedang berlatih.

"Kageyama, ada apa dengan Hinata? Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Daichi

"Tidak Senpai. Aku juga tidak tau dia kenapa, dia terus-terusan diam sejak istirahat makan siang tadi" sahut Kageyama

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh.. kurasa..sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi" ucap Sugawara

"Ap.. apa maksud Senpai?" tanya Kageyama

"Entahlah.. perasaanku tidak enak saja"

"Ba.. bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan padanya. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi"ucap Yamaguchi

"Ah benar. Tapi siapa yang ingin menanyakannya?" ucap Tanaka

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Tanaka.Tsukishima hanya menghela nafas lelah kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Hinata.

"Oii chibi, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Bukankah kau harus berlatih juga" ucap Tsukishima

Hinata menoleh ke arah Tsukishima, kemudian Tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Tsukishima-kun bagaimana ini? Aku bingung?" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba

'Eh? Hinata memanggil Tsukishima dengan embel-embel kun?' pikir semua orang kaget bersamaan

"Eh?! A.. apa maksudmu?"

"Ne~ tsukki, jika ada orang yang menyuruhmu untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri apa kau akan melakukannya?" nada bicara hinata mulai berubah.

"A.. apa maksudmu chibi? Tentu saja tidak akan kulakukan" tsukishima mulai merasa was-was

"Walaupun orang itu mengatakan akan membunuh semua orang terdekatmu jika kau tidak melakukannya?" tsukishima tertegun

"A.. apa maksudmu sebenarnya Hinata?"

Hinata mendekati Tsukishima perlahan sambil bergumam kecil yang tidak jelas dipendengaran Tsukishima. Semakin dekat, entah kenapa Tsukishima merasakan hawa mengerikan mendekatinya sehingga membuat Tsukishima melangkah mundur beberapa langkah. Hinata pun terus mendekatinya dan akhirnya memeluk Tsukishima yang membuat tsukishima terkejut setengah mati.

'Hinata me. . memelukku?' pikir Tsukishima tak percaya.

"Ne~ tsukki dengarkan aku . . ." tsukishima merasa tubuhnya seperti di paku.

"Maaf karena telah seenaknya memelukmu seperti ini tapi aku ingin kau tau bahwa 'dia' sekarang sangat marah. . ."

'Marah ?! siapa?!' suara tsukishima serasa tercekat.

"Dia ingin melukai kalian, Kuharap kalian bisa menghindarinya. . ."

'Me. . .melukai !"

"Dan juga jangan tertipu ataupun segan terhadapku jika aku mulai melakukan sesuatu pada kalian"

"Apa maksudmu sih Hinata?" Akhirnya suara tsukishima keluar entah bagaimana.

"Tsukki dia.. dia mulai mengambil tubuhku.." nada suara hinata agak bergetar sekarang

"Dia itu siapa? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Dia.. Yuuki ..tsukki.. Yuuki sangat marah sekarang. . dia berniat untuk membunuh semuanya jika aku tidak ingin melakukan apa yang dia minta dan aku telah menolak permintaannya ke-"

Hinata pingsan lagi dan terlebih lagi dia pingsan didekapan Tsukishima.

"Hinata!" teriak Kageyama yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka

"Oii megane, bukankah kau seharusnya bicara biasa saja dan tak perlu sampai pingsan" tambah Kageyama

"Waah apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat dia pingsan Tsukishima?" tanya Tanaka

Sedangkan yang ditanyai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri

'Yuuki kah? Siapa dia sebenarnya?'

oOo

Setelah mengantar Hinata ke uks, mereka semua keluar dari ruang uks karena kata perawat yang ada disana, ia sudah menghubungi keluarga Hinata untuk menjemputnya dan juga mengatakan lebih baik mereka kembali latihan, Tsukishima pun mendekati para Senpainya saat dijalan menuju gym.

"Senpai aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu" ucap Tsukishima serius. Senpai mereka pun berbalik dan menatap tsukishima.

"Apa Tsukishima? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Hinata?"tanya Sugawara

"Em.. iya kurasa ada Senpai."

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kageyama

"Tadi saat Hinata mendekati ku, Hinata bilang kalau 'dia' sekarang sangat marah. Dia ingin melukai kita, jadi Hinata harap kita bisa menghindarinya. . . " tim karasuno minus hinata makin penasaran dengan yang di maksud 'dia'

". . .Dan juga, Hinata bilang jangan tertipu ataupun segan terhadapnya jika Ia mulai melakukan sesuatu pada Kita."

"Jadi apa dia memberitahumu siapa yang dimaksud Hinata dengan'dia' itu?". Cerocos kageyama

"Ya Kageyama. Hinata bilang namanya Yuuki"

"Lalu apa ada hal lain yang dikatakannya lagi?" tanya Daichi

"Ah dia juga bilang kalau Yuuki mulai mengambil alih tubuhnya. . dan setelah itu dia pingsan "

"Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan orang bernama Yuuki ini?dan kenapa Hinata bilang jangan segan-segan dengannya jika ia melakukan sesuatu? Apa dia benar-benar akan melukai kita?"ucap Daichi penasaran

"Mungkin saja Senpai, kau ingat kejadian saat dia terlihat ketakutan di gym kemarin?"sahut kageyama

"Ah ya.. tentu saja Hinata sangat ketakutan dan dia bilang .. 'dia' menginginkan Hinata. Astaga jadi mungkinkah yang Hinata lihat waktu itu maksudnya Yuuki? ". Daichi kaget

"Mungkin saja, jadi kita harus bagaimana?"tanya Tanaka

"Kurasa kita harus memberitahu orang tua Hinata"

 ***TBC**

hei hei hei~~ hika-chan comeback lagi nih :v

waaah chapter kali ini panjang juga ya? gak nyangka. Makasih ya buat yang udah nyempatin waktunya untuk membaca ini fic *Nangis Bombay

Tsukishima : alah author bilang adegan tsukihina dichapter kali ini (-_-")

Hika-chan : kan udah ada adegan Tsukihina-nya .. itu dibagian Hinata meluk-meluk kamu sambil ngasih hint kalau Yuuki mulai ngambil alih tubuhnya.

Tsukishima : ya kali, gua pikir itu adegan romance. eh ternyata bukan..

Kageyama : haha kasian. . ntar kalo adegan KageHina pliss thor yang romance ya haha..

Tsukishima : diem lu. eh hika-chan re-make gak ini fic !!

Hika-chan : gak mau. . . ini kan genrenya misteri dan Horor... *Kaburr

Tsukishima : eh jangan kabur woii *Ngejar Hika-chan biar di re-make.

Hinata : Oke bagi kalian para readers yang suka dengan ini fic silahkan di review, Fav, dan Follow ya. oh iya kalau ada saran bisa tuh langsung PM author hika-chan. See you in next Chapter minna-san~~


	4. Chapter 4

The Doll

Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi

warning : OOC,OC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana :v

Setelah latihan sore, Anggota Tim voli Karasuno kecuali Shimizu, Yachi, Takeda –sensei dan pelatih Ukai, bersiap untuk menuju rumah Hinata dengan tujuan menemui orang tua Hinata. Tsukishima sekarang berada di ruang klub karena harus mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal disana sedangkan anggota yang lain menunggunya di depan gym.

 _'bagaimana bisa aku melupakan tasku di ruang klub'_ pikirnya sambil membuka lokernya

"Tsukishima-kun. . maukah kau bermain denganku?"

Tsukishima kaget mendengar ada yang berbicara padanya, segera ia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba berbicara kepadanya di tengah-tengah kesunyian yang tadinya tercipta di ruang klub.

"Eh?! H.. Hinata, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau tadi sudah dijemput Ayahmu?"

"Ayo bermain bersama. Permainannya mudah saja kok"

"Hinata.. kau ini kenapa? aku sedang bertanya padamu"

"Ayo main petak Umpet, Tsukishima-kun" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis

"Hinata sadarlah! Kau ini kenapa sih kau sangat aneh!" teriak Tsukishima

"Kita mulai sekarang ya?" ucap Hinata

Seketika Tsukishima bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Hinata kali ini bersikap aneh. Dan saat mata Tsukishima berkedip, Hinata yang tadinya ada didepannya menghilang menyisakan sebuah kertas diatas lantai. Tsukishima mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang ada disana.

'Cari aku Tsukishima'

 _'Tunggu sebenarnya ini kenapa? Kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba menghilang dan. . . kertas ini bertuliskan cari aku? Apa maksudnya?'_ pikir Tsukishima bingung

'PRANG' kaca jendela ruang klub tiba-tiba pecah.

Tsukishima yang penasaran pun mendekati jendela yang pecah tersebut. Terlihat tulisan didekat jendela dengan warna layaknya darah segar.

'kubilang cari aku Tsukishima. . permainannya sudah dimulai sejak tadi' membuat Tsukishima merasakan keganjilan di ruang klub tersebut.

"A. . apa-apaan ini?! Hinata cepat kau keluar, Kita bukan anak-anak lagi ! Jadi kubilang cepat keluar!" teriak Tsukishima

"Kau payah Tsukishima" ucap seseorang (?)

"Hinata apakah itu kau?"

"Kau bahkan tidak berniat untuk mencariku. . kau sangat payah"

"Hinata hentikan candaanmu ini! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih!!" bentak tsukiishima

Hinata keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan kepala menunduk. Tsukishima pun makin dIbuat bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan middle blocker karasuno yang satu ini

"Hinata. ."

"Kau. . aku tidak suka denganmu sungguh! Jadi menjauhlah dari Sho-chan"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku sangat membencimu, jadi. . " yuuki pun keluar dari tubuh Hinata

Seketika Hinata pingsan, membuat Tsukishima sedikit kaget dan panik. Ia pun mendekati Hinata yang kini telah terbaring dilantai ruang klub.

"Hi-"

"sudah kubilang jangan dekati Sho-chan"

 _'siapa yang berbicara?'_ pikirnya

Ia pun mencari-cari orang yang berbicara dan tampaklah sebuah boneka didekat jendela yang tadinya pecah. Dengan senyum menyeringai ngeri (?)(au : yah kalian bisa berimajinasi sendiri bagaimana seringai ngeri di wajah boneka). Tsukishima bergidik ngeri karena boneka tersebut memperlihatkan banyak luka.

"boneka?!"

"haha. . tak perlu terkejut begitu, Lagipula tak lama lagi kau tidak akan berada di dunia ini lagi"

"ap-"

Boneka tersebut pun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesosok remaja laki-laki. Yuuki menyerang Tsukishima dengan ganas bagai singa yang melihat mangsanya. Tsukishima diseret paksa oleh Yuuki, seakan Yuuki ingin membunuh orang yang mendekati Sho-channya.

"le. . lepaskan aku!" ucap Tsukishima yang tengah di cekik oleh Yuuki

"melepaskanmu, heh ?"

Yuuki tiba –tiba berpindah ke belakang Tsukishima dan mendorongnya ke arah jendela yang pecah membuat luka goresan di tangan middle blocker karasuno tersebut.

"argh!" Tsukishima meringis

"he . . lukamu kurang besar jadi. . ." Yuuki menyeringai

Yuuki menggunakan kekuatannya, membuat beberapa pecahan kaca melayang. Yuuki bersiap melemparkan pecahan-pecahan kaca tersebut ke arah Tsukishima.

"jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sho-chan. . ah aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup hanya karena kau yang diberitahu oleh Sho-chan aku mulai mengambil alih tubuhnya"

"kau. . apa kau yang dimaksud Hinata?! kami pasti akan me-"

"Diam lah megane!" potong Yuuki sambil menyeringai ngeri dan melemparkan pecahan kaca yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Beberapa Pecahan-pecahan kaca tersebut mengenai Tsukishima di beberapa bagian seperti lengan dan pipinya. Entah memiliki naluri yang cukup baik atau apa, Yuuki mundur dan mendekati Hinata yang tengah terbaring dilantai. Sesaat kemudian mereka hilang dari pandangan Tsukishima.

 _'Apa lagi yang terjadi, tunggu. . mereka menghilang?!'_ batin Tsukishima kalut sambil memegang luka yang ada di lengannya.

'BRAAK'

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar memperlihatkan anak bu –eh temannya, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

"Tsukishima!!" Yamaguchi panik melihat bos –eh ralat, temannya yang terluka di beberapa bagian. Dilihatnya jendela yang pecah.

"Tsukki, apa yang baru saja terjadi disini?" tanya Yamaguchi pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Tsukishima.

Tsukishima bungkam. Dia bingung apa yang harus dia katakan? Pasti kalau dia menjelaskan, teman-temannya juga tak akan percaya begitu saja.

oOo

Hinata terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba untuk duduk ditempat tidurnya yang empuk.

" Are? Sho-chan kau sudah bangun"

Hinata mengumpulkan kesadarannya, dan menatap Yuuki yang ada didepannya.

" Yu.. Yuuki. . apa aku pingsan itu karena mu? Dan. . kenapa kau melakukannya?"

" Hm. Kalau iya memangnya kenapa Sho-chan ? dan Sho-chan jangan bilang kamu lupa ya, aku melakukannya karena apa"

" Tak bisa kah kau langsung bilang saja apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?!" ucap Hinata frustasi, ia sudah lelah dengan yang dilakukan Yuuki pada dirinya.

" Ne~ Sho-chan.. mau ikut denganku? Ada tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi. Dan yah, siapa tahu kau bisa mengingatnya."

" Ke.." . belum sempat Hinata berkata Yuuki telah menarik Hinata pergi dari kamarnya menuju suatu tempat.

Yuuki membawa Hinata ke sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumah Hinata. Kini Yuuki mendudukan dirinya di ayunan yang kosong sambil memandang Hinata yang tertegun. Kepala Hinata terasa pusing sekarang, ia pun mencengkram kepalanya agar kiranya sakit dikepalanya hilang. Hinata merasakan ada gambaran- gambaran yang terjadi di tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

'Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?' tanya anak kecil berambut jingga.

'Memangnya apa urusanmu?'

'Eh? Tapi kalau kau main sendirian pasti tidak mengasikkan bukan? Lalu dimana Orang Tuamu? Dan kenapa-'

'Aku berbeda darimu, Aku sudah bukan manusia lagi. Jadi kau tidak usah mengurusiku. Lagi pula Aku memang selalu sendirian. Mereka yang bersamaku pasti akan pergi meninggalkan diriku'

'Kalau begitu main sama Aku ya?' Hinata kecil mengulurkan tangan mungilnya.

'Kenapa kau mengulurkan tanganmu?' tanya anak yang diajak bicara oleh hinata.

'Aku ingin mengajakmu bermain bersamaku, kalau kau selalu berpikir sendirian nanti kau terus-terusan berada di kegelapan. Jadi ayolah bermain denganku ya? Tenang saja, Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita pasti akan selalu bersama' ucap Hinata kecil tersenyum.

'Kau janji?' tanya anak itu lagi.

'ya. . Janji'

'Namamu. . namamu siapa?' tanya anak itu.

'Namaku Hinata Shoyo, panggil saja aku Sho-chan, kalau kau?'

'Aku. . Tachibana Yuuki, panggil saja aku Yuuki, Sho-chan'

"Sho-chan?" panggil Yuuki seakan membangunkan Hinata dari apa yang tiba-tiba teringat di memori otaknya.

Hinata ingat, Hinata ingat hari itu. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Yuuki. Bahkan janji yang mereka buat saat dia masih kecil pun tersadar dari lamunanya sepenuhnya.

'Janji. . janji itu kah maksudnya? Yuuki. . Yuuki. .'

"Sho-chan kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata menatap Yuuki yang kini berada dihadapannya

Tanpa basa basi Hinata memeluk Yuuki dan menangis.

"Yuuki maafkan aku.. aku .. aku melupakanmu.. hiks.. aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa melupakanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa Sho-chan, yang terpenting kini kamu sudah mengingatku lagi kan?"

"Te.. tentu saja. . dan janjiku. . janjiku. . . hiks. . aku-"

"Sstt. . . iya aku tahu maksudmu Sho-chan, kau hampir melupakannya bukan? Tenang saja tenang, kau tidak mengingkari janjimu itu kok" ucap Yuuki menenangkan Hinata sambil mengelus lembut surai jingga milik Hinata.

'Ah tapi Sho-chan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, jadi walaupun kini kau mengingat semuanya, Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum mereka benar-benar tidak lagi mengganggu kita' batin Yuuki

oOo

Tsukishima mendapat pengobatan di ruang UKS, untungnya dia tak mendapat luka fatal. Namun ia masih merasakan kebingungan yang luar biasa.

"Tsukishima, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" tanya sugawara lembut bagai seorang Ibu yang sedang menanyai anaknya.

Tsukishima pun terpaksa mengatakan semuanya, sejak awal ia berada di ruang klub sampai ia mendapat serangan dari orang yang menurutnya adalah yuuki dan membuatnya terluka.

"ah begitu, jadi bagaimana Daichi? Apa kita jadi ke rumah Hinata sekarang?"

"ya kita tetap akan kerumah Hinata. siapa tahu orang tuanya mengetahui sesuatu. Tapi Tsukishima, kau sebaiknya tidak ikut mengingat kau sedang terlu-"

"tidak apa-apa Senpai, aku masih bisa, lagi pula ini hanya luka kecil" potong Tsukishima

"baiklah asal tidak membebani dirimu sendiri"

"ha'i"

Mereka pun beranjak dari ruang UKS untuk pergi ke rumah Hinata, untung saja Kageyama mengetahui rumah Hinata, jadi mereka tidak tersesat.

Hari sudah gelap tanpa keraguan mereka berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Hinata. Hanya dua puluh menit mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Hinata. Dengan wajah kelelahan akibat berjalan tadi Daichi selaku kapten pun menekan bel.

'TING TONG'

"ha'i.. tunggu sebentar" ucap seseorang dari dalam rumah.

Tak lama berselang pintu pun terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang terurai berwarna jingga sama dengan warna rambut Hinata.

"ah.. kalian pasti teman-teman Sho-chan. Ayo mari masuk.."ajak Ibu Hinata

"ha'i.. maaf mengganggu" ucap mereka

Mereka pun memasuki ruang tamu dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk.

 _'waah sugoi. . rumahnya bagus'_ pikir Yamaguchi sambil melihat-lihat ruang tamu keluarga Hinata.

"maaf menunggu lama ya.. nah silahkan diminum. Ah kalian ingin menjenguk Sho-chan ya?"

"ti.. tidak bibi. Kami kesini untuk menemui kalian. eh maksudku bibi dan Ayahnya Hinata" ucap Daichi

"em.. apa ini berkaitan dengan Sho-chan disekolah?"

" i.. iya bibi kurang lebih begitu" ucap Yamaguchi

"baiklah tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan memanggil Ayah Sho-chan" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju ruang kerja suaminya

"kurasa mereka juga tahu sesuatu" ucap Kageyama

"ah.. benar Kageyama. Kali ini aku setuju denganmu" sahut Tsukishima.

Tak lama berlalu Ibu Hinata kembali ke ruang tamu bersama suaminya, dengan mengambil tempat di depan Daichi.

"jadi apa yang ingin kalian katakan?" ucap Ayah Hinata to the point.

"a.. ano paman kami ingin memberitahu bahwa Hinata bersikap aneh saat latihan tadi"

"bahkan disekolah dia juga bertingkah aneh?! Anata bagaimana ini?". Ibu Hinata kaget mendengar pernyataan Daichi

"tenang Kouko tenang, dan lalu apa yang terjadi kali ini?"

"Hinata bilang orang yang bernama Yuuki sekarang sangat marah. Dia ingin melukai kami, dan Hinata bilang agar kami bisa menghindarinya. Hinata juga bilang, jangan tertipu ataupun segan terhadapnya jika dia mulai melakukan sesuatu pada kami. . ." Daichi diam sejenak

"Hinata juga bilang kalau, Yuuki mulai mengambil alih tubuhnya karena Hinata telah menolak permintaanya dan. . . beberapa saat yang lalu Yuuki melukai salah satu dari kami"

"apa yang dia lukai adalah dia?" tanya Ayah Hinata sambil menunjuk Tsukishima

"ah.. ya paman dia yang dilukai oleh Yuuki beberapa saat lalu"

"Anata kita harus segera bertindak. Kalau terlambat Sho-chan akan-".Ibu Hinata mulai panik

"TIDAAAKK!! PERGI .. KAU BUKAN ONII-CHAN! KEMBALIKAN ONII-CHANKU!!" teriak Natsu dari lantai dua

Semua yang ada diruang tamu pun kaget. Perasaan mereka campur aduk sekarang.

"Onii-chan? Apa maksudnya Hinata?" ucap Sugawara yang sontak membuat mata orang tua Hinata membulat.

"kalian tunggu disini aku akan memeriksanya" ucap Ayah Hinata sambil beranjak menaiki tangga lantai dua

"hiks.. hiks.." tangis Natsu yang berada di depan kamar shouyo.

Ayah Hinata tiba dilantai dua rumahnya, dilihatnya Natsu yang menangis didepan kamar shouyo yang terbuka sedikit.

"Nat-chan.. apa yang kau lakukan disana nak? Dan kenapa tadi kau berteriak?" tanya Ayahnya lembut.

Natsu mendongak melihat Ayahnya dan langsung berdiri menghampiri sang Ayah.

"Ayah.. Onii-chan.. Onii-chan dia.. dia.. "

"tenangkan dirimu dulu ya.. baru bicara"

Sekitar satu menit kemudian Natsu pun sedikit tenang.

"Onii-chan.., Ayah.., Onii-chan, dia membawa cutter ditangannya dan.. dan.. dia"

"cutter? Ah Nat-chan segera turun kebawah ya? Temui Ibumu, bilang Ayah memeriksa Onii-chan." Ucap Ayahnya yang langsung dianggukan oleh Natsu. (disini hika-chan makai cutter karena pisau dan gunting sudah terlalu mainstrem, yah sebenarnya hika-chan pengen si Hinata tadi megang silet aja :v tapi kayaknya gak horor deh)

 _'Apa lagi sekarang?'_ batin Ayahnya

Ayahnya melangkah perlahan mendekati kamar sang anak. Mengintip sedikit lewat celah pintu yang terbuka. Dilihatnya sekeliling kamar Hinata namun sosok Hinata tak ada didalam kamarnya.

 _'dimana dia?'_ pikir Ayahnya

 ***TBC**

Yak chapter 4-nya udah Hika-chan Update hehe. . gimana? gimana? apakah ceritanya menarik :v

Tsukishima : wah author kebangetan kok aku jadi korban pertama sih?

Hika-chan : yah cuma kepikir situ cocok aja buat jadi korban pertama hehe *langsung di death glare ama tsukishima

Hika-chan : ampun deh ampun.. *Sujud-sujud lalu Kabur

Tsukishima : Eh? kabur ? Biarin aja lah entar juga capek sendiri. Oh iya Makasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca fic ini. Silahkan Review, fav dan follow kalau kalian suka fic ini. See You in the next Chapter minna-san~~


	5. Chapter 5

_"Onii-chan. . Ayah, Onii-chan. . . dia membawa cutter ditangannya dan. . dia. . dia"_

 _"Cutter? Ah Nat-chan segera turun kebawah ya? Temui Ibumu, bilang Ayah memeriksa Onii-chan." ucap Ayahnya yang langsung dianggukkan oleh Natsu._

 _'Apa lagi sekarang?' batin Ayahnya._

 _Ayahnya melangkah perlahan mendekati kamar sang anak. Mengintip sedikit lewat celah pintu yang terbuka. Dilihatnya sekeliling kamar Hinata, namun sosok Hinata tidak ada di dalam kamarnya._

 _'Dimana Dia?' Pikir Ayahnya._

 **The Doll**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **warning:** **OC, OOC, Typo bertumpukan dimana-mana („ಡωಡ„)**

Karena dirasa anaknya tak ada didalam sana ia pun memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar sang anak. Sebenarnya memasuki kamar seseorang tanpa izin itu tidak baik, namun sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Tujuan utamanya adalah menemukan boneka itu, mengambilnya kemudian musnahkan, agar anaknya terbebas dari bahaya.

Dilihatnya sekeliling yang nampak sepi, dan dengan teliti dicarinya boneka tersebut. Dirasa telah cukup lama mencari, Ia pun menyerah karena tak juga menemukan boneka tersebut. Dan saat ia akan keluar, tanpa sengaja ia melihat lantai dikamar Hinata ada setetes darah. Dilihatnya lekat-lekat, ternyata tetesan itu bertambah. Perasaan Ayah Hinata pun mulai sedikit kalut saat melihatnya. Perlahan-lahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah langit-langit kamar. Seketika tubuhnya menegang.

 _'I. . . itu. . . itu bonekanya, tapi kenapa bisa ada disana?!'_ pikir Ayah Hinata kaget.

Diperhatikannya lekat-lekat boneka tersebut, tak nampak ada penyangga apa pun disekitarnya. Sontak saja suhu udara dikamar tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Ayah Hinata yang merasakan hal tersebut hanya terdiam. Boneka yang tadinya diam, kini nampak bergerak-gerak tak jelas. Bergerak dan bergerak.

Kepala boneka itu bergerak memutar makin cepat seiring terdengar suara gelak tawa, tangis, dan kesakitan, gatal, kesakitan –eh? Salah-salah, maksudnya terdengar suara gelak tawa, tangis dan kesakitan. Ayah Hinata kini nampak sangat kalut, akibat efek yang berlebihan dan terlebih lagi kini ia sedang sendirian. Makin lama gerakannya melambat seakan memberikan kesan horor yang mengerikan.

"Jangan ganggu kami atau. . . kalian akan mati. . .aku tak segan-segan untuk membunuh kalian satu persatu!" ucap boneka itu dengan seringai yang entah bagaimana muncul.

Ayah Hinata hanya bisa bungkam, ia tak dapat berkata-kata. Dan tak lama terdengar suara cekikikan dari arah belakang Ayah Hinata. Ia langsung membalikan tubuhnya namun tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Dan saat kembali mentap langit-langit tadi, boneka yang dia cari sekarang sudah tak ada lagi, beserta bercak darah di lantai.

 _'Ba. . bagaimana bisa. . . Yuuki sialan!!'_ batin Kyu.

"Ayah? Apa yang Ayah lakukan dikamarku?" tanya Hinata yang kini tiba-tiba berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya sambil menatap sang Ayah yang masih memasang wajah terkejut.

"Ah Sho. . Sho-chan. . itu tadi Ayah ingin melihat bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, mengingat kau pingsan di sekolahmu tadi . . Ayah khawatir dengan keadaanmu"

"Ayah tidak perlu khawatir, hanya sedikit pusing" hinata berjalan dan mendudukkan diri diranjangnya.

"Tapi . . ."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ayah"

"Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu, tapi apa benar . . ."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ayah tenang saja, ya" hinata mendorong pelan Ayahnya dari belakang ke arah pintu.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah yang banyak"

"Baiklah Ayah" hinata tersenyum manis sembari menutup pintu kamarnya.

Kyu hanya menghela nafas saat pintu tertutup sempurna. Kyu kembali keruang tamu, tempat istri, anak keduanya dan teman anak laki-lakinya dengan tergesa. Moodnya seakan hancur, karena ia kehilangan jejak boneka tersebut.Boneka itu harus ditemukan sebelum terlambat.

Ayah Hinata pun menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu. Terlihat ekspresi tegang sang Ibu yang khawatir mengingat Natsu yang diganggu Yuuki.

"Bagaimana Anata?"

"Sho-chan baik-baik saja. Dia bilang ingin istirahat karena kepalanya sedikit pusing"

"Syukurlah. . tapi apa tak apa-apa, dia kita tinggalkan sendirian?". Ucap Ibu Hinata masih memasang wajah khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Kouko, jangan khawatir"

"Nat-chan.. Onii-chan ingin tanya boleh?" tanya Yamaguchi

"U.. um.. tentu saja"

"Apa yang terjadi sehingga kamu tadi berteriak bilang Sho-onii bukan kakaknya Nat-chan?"

"Ah.. itu.. tadinya Nat-chan mengintip kamar Onii-chan. Untuk melihat boneka yang ada ditempat tidur Onii-chan. Dan karena Nat-chan lihat Onii-chan tidak ada di kamarnya jadi Nat-chan masuk dan ingin memegang bonekanya"

"Nat-chan, apa yang kamu lihat boneka teddy bear?" tanya sang Ayah

"Ah bagaimana Ayah tau?"

"Ayah hanya menebak, jadi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Ayahnya sedikit kaget namun ia bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Ah saat Nat-chan akan memegangnya, Onii-chan tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Nat-chan. Terus Onii-chan terlihat marah lalu.. tiba-tiba saja Onii-chan mengeluarkan Cutter. . ." anggota tim karasuno dan Orang tua Hinata dan Natsu tertegun.

". . .terus Onii-chan senyum ke arah Nat-chan, tapi senyumnya Onii-chan tadi mengerikan, tidak seperti Onii-chan biasanya. Jadi.. jadi Nat-chan mendorong Onii-chan sambil teriak dan lari keluar dari kamar Onii-chan. .hiks" Natsu menangis lagi.

"Sudah Nat-chan, maaf sudah membuatmu untuk mengingat hal itu. Jadi lupakan saja ya? Jangan diingat kembali" ucap Sugawara

"Tapi Onii-chan. . ."

". . .Okaa-san, apa Onii-chan jadi seperti itu Karena Nat-chan bilang Sho Onii-chan bukan Onii-chan Nat-chan?" ucap Natsu sedih.

"Tidak itu tidak benar.. nah sekarang Nat-chan bagaimana kalau kita memasak untuk makan malam?" ibu hinata mencoba mengalihkan topik tadi supaya natsu tidak terlalu tertekan.

Natsu pun mengangguk mantap dan mereka pun beranjak dari ruang tamu ke dapur

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" ucap Daichi

"Ini diluar dugaanku, seharusnya kulenyapkan boneka itu sejak dulu". Ayah Hinata kesal

"Boneka?" kageyama merasa aneh jika penyebabnya Cuma gumpalan busa yang berbalut kain, itu kan aneh. (au: pada kenyataannya gitu kageyama, itu takdir/kageyama : hah . . . ap lo bilang*tampang psiko/au : hiiiiii . . . serem*ngacir)

"Ya.. boneka teddy bear milik Shoyo"

"Bisa paman ceritakan? Kenapa paman bilang seandainya Paman melenyapkan boneka itu?" tanya Kageyama

Ayah Hinata pun menceritakan insiden Yuuki secara detail mulai awal sampai akhir

"Tapi bukankah wajar jika seorang anak bermain dan berbicara dengan boneka kesayangannya?" ucap Tanaka

"Ya.. awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu ketika istriku menceritakannya. Tapi sayangnya masih ada lanjutannya. Sho-chan memang berbicara dengan boneka tersebut dan.. boneka itu bergerak seakan memang memiliki jiwa. Karena itu kami mengambil boneka itu saat Sho-chan tertidur dan menyegel boneka itu dikotak dan kami simpan. Dan kami pun menyuruhnya bermain voli sejak saat itu untuk melupakan bonekanya. Tapi sepertinya Sho-chan menemukannya lagi. Ah . . maaf, sepertinya hari sudah larut, bagaimana jika kalian menginap saja disini mengingat besok adalah hari libur, jadi tak apa kan? Saya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian"

"Ah, kalau tidak merepotkan. Tapi terima kasih. Semuanya kabari keluarga kalian dulu oke?" ucap Daichi. Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah 5 menit berselang untuk memberi kabar kepada keluarga masing-masing. Mereka pun akhirnya diam. Ibu Hinata pun datang menghampiri dan mengajak mereka untuk makan malam.

"Ano. . apa Hinata tidak ikut makan malam bersama kita?" tanya Yamaguchi

"Ah kalian benar, Shoyo belum ada disini. . anata bisa panggilkan Shoyo dulu?" ucap Kouko yang sedang menata makanan.

"Hm. . ha'i ha'i. ."

Ayah hinata melangkahkan kaki ke arah kamar hinata yang ada dilantai dua, sebelum mengetuknya Ayah hinata mendengar suara Hinata seakan berbicara dengan seseorang dari dalam kamarnya.

"Apa sangat menyakitkan?" Kyu tertegun. Ia pun menempelkan telinganya ke dinding pintu.

 _'Shoyo sedang bicara dengan siapa? Apa Yuuki?!'_ batin Ayah Hinata

"Apa kau marah pada mereka karena telah memisahkan kita?"

 _'Memisahkan? Apa maksud Shoyo dengan 'mereka' itu kami?!'_

"Apa kau ingin menyingkirkan mereka? Eh? Kau tidak ingin menyingkirkan mereka? Ah kau ingin aku ikut bersamamu? Benarkah?" suara hinata tidak terdengar sebentar seakan sedang berpikir.

"Aku mau Yuuki!" Hinata dengan semangat menerima ajakan yuuki tanpa beban, sedangkan Kyu yang sedari tadi menguping langsung tegang sesaat setelah nama Yuuki terdengar.

Ayah Hinata langsung membuka pintu kamar sang anak dengan tergesa-gesa dan menghampiri sang anak yang sedang duduk santai diranjangnya.

"Shoyo apa yang kau pikirkan ha?! Jujur dengan ayah, kau bicara dengan siapa?!" Kyu menunjukkan wajah marahnya. Sebenarnya kemarahannya ditujukan ke Yuuki.

"A.. Ayah. . aku. . aku"

"Apa kau bicara dengan Yuuki?! Ayah tidak ingin kau berbicara, atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan Yuuki dan Katakan pada Ayah apa yang dikatakan oleh Yuuki sialan itu kali ini?!" Ayah hinata berbicara pada hinata dengan nada sedikit membentak namun keras sampai terdengar ke lantai bawah dan berhasil membuat orang yang sedang berada dilantai bawah terdiam.

"Apa maksud Ayah? Aku. . Aku tidak mengerti. . aku sedari tadi sedang membaca buku, lihatlah ini" ucap Hinata sambil menunjukkan buku yang tengah ada di tangannya, dan membuat Kyu terdiam.

 _'Lalu yang tadi apa?'_ batinnya

"Segera turun ke bawah, saatnya makan malam" ucap ayah hinata datar sembari berjalan ke arah pintu masuk yang masih terbuka tanpa menghiraukan sang anak.

Hinata turun ke ruang makan dengan mengenakan pakaian putih polos dan Celana pendek selutut berwarna biru tua, dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk tanpa memperhatikan ruangan tersebut yang kini ada teman-temannya.

"Sho-chan. . kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau Sho-chan masih tidak enak badan sebaiknya Sho-chan ke kamarmu saja biar ibu yang mengantarkan makananmu nanti"

"hn. ." sahut Hinata tanpa menatap sang ibu yang tengah menatapnya cemas

"Shoyo apa kau marah dengan Ayah karena hal tadi? Kalau iya Ayah minta maaf. . ayah tidak bermaksud. ." Ayah hinata menjeda sebentar, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membahas ini tapi dia harus menyelesaikan ini sesegera mungkin.

"Itu . . . karena kau pernah bilang bukan Yuuki menyuruhmu untuk menusukkan gunting ke nadimu sendiri. Karena itu Ayah tidak ingin kau berhubungan dengannya" ucap Ayahya panjang lebar.

Hinata diam sebentar. Suasana diruangan itu terasa agak tegang, bahkan tim karasuno yang ada disitu hanya bisa memperhatikan tanpa menyela.

Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri membuat orang sekelilingnya agak terjengit, hinata menatap semua orang yang ada diruangan itu sekilas sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa menjawab dan berjalan menuju gudang yang ada di dekat tangga lantai dua.

"Shoyo" ucap Kouko lirih

"aku akan membujuknya bibi" ucap Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi mengikuti Hinata yang tadi berjalan menuju gudang, Hinata masuk kedalam gudang diikuti Yamaguchi beberapa meter dari hinata.

Yamaguchi tersentak melihat hinata yang tiba-tiba berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan dengan tatapan kosong menatapnya.

"Hi . . hinata ?!"

"Yamaguchi, jyaa ne~" yamaguchi langsung panik dan mencari hinata disekeliling gudang.

"bagaimana mungkin, bukannnya dia ada dihadapanku" yamaguchi frustasi sembari mengacak surainya kasar.

"haish . . . aku harus melaporkan ini ke yang lain" yamaguchi langsung berlari tanpa peduli tertabrak beberapa kotak bekas yang berserakan di depan gudang.

 _'ini gila . . . benar-benar gila'_ Yamaguchi membatin frustasi di iringi langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat.

oOo

"apa?! Bisa kau ulang perkataanmu Yamaguchi?!" ucap Kageyama kaget.

"Hi. . Hinata hilang. . saat aku mengikutinya ke dalam gudang. . dia . . dia menghilang di depan mataku begitu saja"

"Tidak. . tidak. . ini tidak mungkin" gumam Ayah Hinata panik

"Paman tenanglah, etto bagaimana kalau kita menentukan satu tempat untuk pertemuan kita semua untuk menghentikan Yuuki dan tentunya membawa Hinata kembali" ucap Kageyama menenangkan.

"Ah.. benar juga. Bagaimana kalau ruang tamu untuk tempat pertemuan kita?" ucap Ayah Hinata sembari menunjukkan kertas yang telah ditulisinya

"Setuju".ujar seluruhnya serempak

 ** _'Dan tempat berkumpul rahasia kita di kamar tamu yang ada dilantai dua, halat dua kamar dari kamar Sho-chan. maaf aku menulis dikertas. Ini untuk jaga-jaga apabila Yuuki mendengar percakapan kita'_** yang lain langsung mengangguk mengerti saat melihat kertas tadi.

oOo

 ***TBC**

Hei hei hei. . . Hika-chan muncul lagi nih. . ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

yeeay chapter 5 udah diupdate dan sepertinya chapter kali ini panjang juga ya hehe. . . gimana minna-san? maaf kalau chapter kali ini garing, gak jelas dan kurang menarik hehe.

Hika-chan pengen bilang Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mendukung hika-chan sampe sekarang dan juga makasih juga yang udah mau mampir di Fict sankyuu minna-san~~

Kageyama : katanya aku dapat peran penting di chapter ini.

Hika-chan : oh ayolah Kageyama.. kau sekarang jadi terlihat mirip dengan Tsukishima, pengen Komplain-komplain kan? kalau kebanyakan komplain nanti gak Hika-chan gajih loh.

Kageyama : emang situ ngegajih kita-kita gitu? *Masang tatapan nyeremin ke author

Hika-chan : ehm.. ano. . etto.. ah Hika-chan dipanggil sama Hinata*Ngeluarin Jurus Kaki seribu alias ngacir

Kageyama : Baiklah, bagi kalian yang suka ini fict silahkan klik Review, Fav, dan Follow. See You Minna-san.

~OMAKE~

Hinata sedang duduk santai di ranjangnya yang empuk sambil membaca buku.

"Aku senang kita bisa bersama lagi Sho-chan. karena mengingat kita dipisahkan sejak saat kecil entahlah saat itu sangat menyesakkan dan. . ." ucap Yuuki dihadapan Hinata.

"Apa sangat menyakitkan?" potong Hinata, sedangkan Yuuki menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Apa kau marah pada mereka karena telah memisahkan kita?" tanya Hinata, Yuuki mengangguk lagi.

"Apa kau ingin menyingkirkan mereka?"

"Tidak, Aku hanya ingin kau ikut bersamaku Sho-chan" sahut Yuuki

"Eh? Kau tidak ingin menyingkirkan mereka?"

"Ah kau ingin aku ikut bersamamu? Benarkah?" Hinata menunjukkan keterkejutan dan Yuuki langsung mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku mau Yuuki!" Hinata dengan semangat menerima ajakan yuuki tanpa beban. Yuuki hanya tersenyum. Dan tak lama pintu terbuka secara kasar menunjukkan muka sang Ayah yang nampak marah.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Doll**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **warning : OOC, OC, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 _"Kageyama.. Kageyama"_

 _"Hinata?! Kau.. kau tidak apa-apa? Dan dimana kau sekarang?"_

 _"aku? Aku bersama dengan Yuuki"_

 _"bersama Yuuki? Sadarlah Hinata dia sudah pernah menyuruhmu untuk melakukan tindakan bunuh diri!"_

 _"kau mungkin tidak mengerti Kageyama" ucap Hinata_

 _"kami akan menolongmu Hinata.. jadi cepat katakan dimana kau berada"_

 _"kageyama. . . terima kasih untuk waktu yang telah kita habiskan bersama, terima kasih karena telah mau menjadi pertnerku, terima kasih karena kau mau menjadi temanku, teman terdekatku" ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum tulus_

 _"apa maksudmu Hinata? Cepat katakan kau dimana Hinata bogee, kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"_

 _"katakan juga pada semuanya rasa terima kasihku ya? Aku bahagia bisa mengenal kalian semua"_

 _"Hinata, sebenarnya apa maksudmu? Kau. . kau. . seperti akan-"_

 _Kageyama melihat seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi sama dengannya berambut cokelat dan bermata sewarna hijau saphire, berada di belakang Hinata sambil tersenyum bahagia. Layaknya senyum kemenangan. Dilihatnya laki-laki tersebut membawa sebuah Pisau ditangannya._

 _"Hinata. . . dibelakangmu. . dia ..."_

 _"dia Yuuki, kageyama. . . Yuuki . . ." sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum_

 _"Hinata sadar! Dia. . dia akan melukaimu!"_

 _"maaf kageyama. . . maafkan aku . . . sampaikan maafku pada semuanya ya? Dan . . ._

 _Kageyama melihat tangan Yuuki yang memegang Pisau mengarah ke arah dada Hinata, tepat ke arah jantung Hinata.kageyama ingin teriak namun entah kenapa suaranya seakan tercekat. Sebelum Pisau mengenai dada kiri Hinata. Hinata tampak tersenyum ke arah kageyama._

 _"kageyama. . . Sa. . Yo. . . Na. . ra. . ." ucap Hinata sambil tersnyum dan tak lama pisau itu pun mengenai Hinata._

"HINATAA!!!" teriak kageyama terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat bercucuran.

'mimpi? Hanya mimpi?' pikirnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya

Teman-teman setimnya yang memang tidak bisa tidur pun terkejut mendengar teriakan Kageyama, dan langsung menghampiri Kageyama.

"Kageyama kau kenapa? kau terlihat ketakutan, apa kau mimpi buruk?" ucap Nishinoya

"Ti.. tidak Senpai.. hanya saja aku memimpikan Hinata"

"A.. apa kau bilang?!"

"Aku memimpikan Hinata, dia berterima kasih pada kita semua dan berkata dia bahagia bisa bertemu dengan kita. Hinata juga me. .meminta maaf padaku dan menyuruhku menyampaikannya pada kalian. . dan. . setelah itu Yuuki..dia. . dia membunuh Hinata"ucap Kageyama membuat semua anggota karasuno terkejut bukan main.

"Ini berbahaya. . jika mimpimu jadi kenyataan Hinata dalam bahaya" ucap Daichi.

"Kita harus menemukannya segera" tambah Daichi.

oOo

"Kalian bilang Yuuki akan membunuh Sho-chan?" kaget Ayah Hinata di ruang tamu

"Aku. . aku memimpikan Yuuki membunuh. . . Hinata Paman" sahut Kageyama

"Tapi bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkannya sebelum Yuuki membunuh Hinata?" tanya Ennoshita

'Hihihi' suara cekikikan

"Suara.. siapa?" ucap Daichi

Dilihatnya jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00 tepat tengah malam. Dan tiba-tiba lampu di ruang tamu berkedip kedip. Mati menyala mati menyala. Dan ternyata yang memainkan tombol lampu adalah author. Eh? Sorry sorry lanjut ke cerita hehe.

"semuanya jangan panik, ini mungkin kerjaan author hika-chan yang iseng" ucap Daichi

Author : Eh kok masih dilanjut yang tadi. Fokus sedikit Daichi-san ini lagi adegan deg degan gitu.

Daichi : deg-deg an? Apa itu rasanya cinta? Haha

Author : Daichi-san, anda sepertinya mulai lelah. . jadi kalau lagi dikejar-kejar anjing dan saking takutnya sampai membuat kita gugup dan deg-degan itu juga namanya cinta apa -_-

Daichi : oke-oke aku salah, habisnya asik aja tiba-tiba bisa ngerubah jalan cerita haha

Oke kita ulang adegannya yak. Camera rolling and. . . action!

Dilihatnya jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00 tepat tengah malam. Dan tiba-tiba lampu di ruang tamu berkedip-kedip. Mati menyala mati menyala. Suhu yang ada di sekeliling ruang tamu pun menurun drastis. Daichi yang merasakan anak buah –eh- coret- anggota timnya yang sedikit panik pun memikirkan sesuatu.

"Semuanya, sebaiknya kita saling berpegangan tangan agar kita semua tidak ada yang terpisah" ucapnya memerintahkan anggota timnya, dan langsung dilaksanakan.

 _'tunggu tangan siapa yang kini ku genggam disebelah kananku? Bukankah tadi tidak aada siapa-siapa di sampingku, lalu ini tangan siapa?'_ pikir Kageyama

Lampunya pun akhirnya mati, tidak lagi berkedip-kedip membuat ruangan itu menjadi gelap.

"Ah.. a.. mungkin mati lampu? Tu.. tunggu sebentar ya aku akan mengambilkan lilin" ucap Ibu Hinata

"A.. ano.. tak perlu repot-repot bibi" ucap Tanaka

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu Tanaka?" ucap Nishinoya yang berada disamping Tanaka

"Aku membawa senter kok, nih tunggu ya aku nyalain" ucap Tanaka lalu menyalakan senternya

"Kau? Sejak kapan bawa beginian?" tanya Nishinoya

"A.. ah aku hanya merasa aku memerlukannya saja haha" ucap Tanaka tertawa garing. Sebenarnya dia bawa itu senter karena takut kalau-kalau lampunya mati terus muncul hantu kayak yang di film-film. Yah intinya sih Tanaka takut sama hantu dan ia juga takut jika nanti ia yang dijadikan sasaran Yuuki berikutnya, kerena itulah dia membawa senter.

Kemudian Tanaka mengarahkan senternya kesebelah kanan Kageyama dan menampakkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Aa..a.. i.. itu.." ucap Tanaka terbata

"Ada apa Tanaka?" ucap Daichi

"Hi.. Hinata.. itu.. dia.. di.. di samping Kageyama" ucapnya yang sontak membuat semua mata yang ada disana mengarahkan pandangan kesamping Kageyama.

"Hinata.." ucap Kageyama. Tangan Kageyama pun masih digenggam erat oleh Hinata.

"Minna-san.. aku takut.. Ayah.. Ibu, aku takut.." ucap Hinata bergetar disamping Kageyama.

Kageyama ingin menyentuh dan mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata namun dicegah oleh Ayah Hinata.

"Jangan tertipu oleh sandiwaranya Kageyama-kun" ucap Ayah Hinata

"Ayah.. kenapa Ayah bilang aku bersandiwara..? ini aku Ayah, Shoyo" ucap Hinata dengan mata memelas.

"Anata.." ucap Ibu Hinata yang tak tahan melihat anaknya menatap dengan mata memelasnya.

"Tidak Kouko.. dia bukan anak kita yang biasanya.. dia sedang dirasuki.. cepat panggil pendeta Shimura sekarang" titah Ayah Hinata sang Ibu pun langsung melaksanakan titah sang suami.

"Hinata.. lawan dia Hinata.. jangan biarkan dia mengambil alih dirimu" ucap Sugawara

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan dari Sugawara pun nampak kesakitan, ia melakukan sedikit perlawanan terhadap yang merasukinya namun Hinata gagal karena Yuuki yang merasukinya sangat kuat.

Ibu Hinata selesai memanggil pendeta.

"Kouko apa sudah kau panggil?"

"Ya.. dia bilang akan segera sampai dalam sepuluh menit"

"Baiklah.. Sho-chan.. kalau kamu memang Sho-chan kami buktikanlah" ucap sang Ayah menekan

"Ba.. bagaimana aku bisa membuktikannya? Apa yang kalian lihat sekarang bukan aku? Hiks.." ucap Hinata

 _'apa bisa menahannya selama sepuluh menit dengan menggunakan kertas jimat? Seperti yang dulu Shimura lakukan?'_ batin Ayah Hinata menimbang-nimbang yang akan dilakukannya.

"Hinata.." ucap Sugawara mendekati Hinata dan berniat untuk menenangkannya. Namun, Hinata tiba-tiba menabraknya dan tangannya yang tadinya memegang tangan Kageyama kini berpindah untuk mencekik sang Senpai.

"Suga!!" teriak Daichi

"Hi.. Hinata.. a.. apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sugawara

"Gomenne~ yang mengganggu harus dimusnahkan" ucap Hinata dengan seringaian.

Ayah Hinata pun melemparkan sebuah jimat kearah Hinata dan langsung membuatnya melompat menjauh dari Sugawara.

"Suga-Senpai kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Kageyama

"U.. um.. uhuk.. aku baik-baik saja"

"Hinata cepatlah sadar! Lawan dia. . dia bahkan menyakiti Aku dan Suga-Senpai jadi lawan dia, jangan biarkan dia mengambil alih tubuhmu" ucap Tsukishima

Hinata hanya membalas dengan cekikikan, dipojok ruangan yang gelap. Namun masih bisa dilihat walau samar-samar.

"Aku mempunyai sebuah ide tapi aku tidak tahu tingkat keberhasilan dan peluangnya berapa, tapi yang jelas aku memerlukan bantuan kalian, apa kalian bisa?" ucap Ayah Hinata serius.

"Tentu saja" ucap mereka bersamaan

"Ambil ini dan simpan di saku kalian, ini berguna untuk perlindungan, dan setelah aku melemparkan jimat yang kupegang ini kalian kepung Hinata, aku berniat menempelkan kertas jimat ke keningnya agar kiranya ia tersadar" jelas Ayah Hinata sambil memberikan lembaran jimat kertas untuk mereka simpan.

"Baiklah kami mengerti" sahut sugawara

Ayah Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Hinata. Diikuti oleh anggota tim karasuno minus Hinata pastinya. Hinata yang berada dipojok ruangan masih terdiam.

 _'bagus posisinya strategis'_ pikir Ayah Hinata

"Sekarang!" teriak Ayah Hinata sambil melempar kertas jimatnya ke arah Hinata yang sontak membuatnya makin mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding rumah. Dan anggota tim karasuno yang dipimpin oleh Daichi pun mengepung dan memegang Hinata agar ia tak bisa lari. Ayah Hinata mendekati sang anak. Dan bersiap untuk memasangkan jimat kertas tersebut ke kening Hinata. Namun sebelum ia menempelkannya Hinata tertawa dan berkata. .

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian mengambil Sho-chanku" ucap Yuuki yang ada di tubuh Hinata.

"Urusai. . . pergilah kau jangan dekati anakku" ucap sang Ayah kemudian menempelkan jimat tersebut ke kening Hinata. Dan langsung membuat Yuuki yang ada ditubuh Hinata keluar atau pura-pura keluar? entahlah. Lampu yang tadinya matipun kini menyala dengan normal, namun Hinata kini tak sadarkan diri. Teman-temannya pun bernafas lega, akhirnya bisa mengambil Hinata dari Yuuki.

"Yokatta. . ." ucap Ayahnya

"Anata. . . jangan tenang dulu. . bonekanya. .bonekanya lah sumber utamanya" ucap Ibu Hinata

"Kau benar. . . tapi sebaiknya kita bawa Hinata ke kamar.."

"Tunggu jika kita menaruh Hinata di kamarnya bukankah Yuuki bisa mengambilnya lagi?" sela kageyama.

"Kalau begitu apa tak apa-apa jika Hinata bersama kalian, dan Kouko. . bawa Natsu juga aku khawatir kalau-kalau ia akan melukai natsu" ucap Ayahnya

"Baik" sahut sang istri langsung berlari menjemput natsu. Tak berselang lama ia kembali membawa natsu yang tertidur digendongannya. Semuanya pun berlari menuju kamar tamu. Dengan tergesa mereka memasuki kamar tersebut kemudian Ayah Hinata menempeli pintunya dengan kertas jimat lainnya.

'Tok tok tok' suara ketukan dari pintu dan jendela kamar.

"i.. ini seperti film horor saja" ucap Tanaka gugup.

"Gawat, ini sungguh gawat. Kali ini dia serius akan membunuh orang yang mengganggunya untuk mendapatkan Shoyo" ucap Ayah Hinata panik

"Anata santai dulu.. sebaiknya kita memikirkan cara agar kita semua selamat dari makhluk yang bernama Yuuki ini." Ucap Ibu Hinata sambil menatap Hinata yang kini telah dibaringkan oleh Tsukishima.

"Anata apa jika jimat yang ada di kening Hinata itu terlepas, Yuuki itu akan memasukinya lagi?" tanya sang istri

Natsu kini terbangun, dan terkejut karena kan tadinya dia tidur dikamarnya tapi saat bangun malah ditempat lain.

"Okaa-san?" ucapnya pelan dan takut-takut

"Ah nat-chan kau sudah bangun, maaf Okaa-san membawamu saat masih tidur"

"Tidak apa-apa okaa-san tapi-"

"Sst. . . jangan berisik dulu ya. . kakakmu sedang tidur" potong Ibunya mengalihkan perhatian natsu yang ingin bertanya kenapa mereka semua ada disana.

Tubuh Hinata kini bergerak sedikit, tak lama kemudian, Hinata membuka matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Kageyama yang sedari tadi berada disamping tempat tidur tempat Hinata terbaring pun kaget bercampur senang menatap sang keka- eh partnernya yang sudah siuman.

"Hinata" panggil kageyama lembut

Anggota yang lainnya hanya menatapnya dengan kaget, mereka pikir Hinata masih belum siuman.

"Kageyama. . . aku. . aku dimana?" tanya Hinata

"Ka. . kau ada dirumahmu, lebih tepatnya dikamar tamu" sahut Kageyama

"Ken. . kenapa. . ."

"Hinata kau sudah sadar nak? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucap Ibunya bahagia anaknya sudah sadar.

"Okaa-san. .. Otou-san. . . benda apa yang ada dikeningku ini?" ucap Hinata sembari ingin melepas kertas jimat yang tertempel di keningnya.

"SHO-CHAN JANGAN DILEPAS!!" teriak Ayahnya yang membuat semua orang disana terkejut.

"Otou-san?" ucap Hinata terkejut

"Jangan dilepas Ayah mohon. . . kalau tidak dia . . dia akan merasukimu lagi. ."

"Maksud Ayah. . . apa?"

"Yuuki Hinata. . . kau dirasuki oleh Yuuki" sahut Yamaguchi.

Benar. Yuuki, Hinata lupa. Terakhir yang ia ingat ia sedang bersama Yuuki di Kamarnya dan sedang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yuuki?! Di. . dimana dia sekarang?! Kenapa dia tak ada disini? Apa yang telah kalian lakukan padanya?!!" ucap Hinata panik.

"Hinata tenang. . kami tidak tau dimana dia sekarang. ."

Hinata sudah tak tahan, ia ingin menemui Yuuki. Bagaimana mereka bisa santai?

"Tidak. . tidak. . aku harus menemuinya kalau tidak semua akan tambah kacau" sahut Hinata

"Hinata apa yang kau maksud, dan jangan bergerak untuk pergi dari tempat ini!" ancam Ayahnya

Hinata terdiam. Suasan berubah mencekam, kini terdengar ketukan-ketukan dari pintu maupun jendela. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun kaget kecuali Hinata, makin lama suara-suara itu makin intens terdengar. Hinata pun turun dari ranjang tempat ia terbaring tadi, dan berjalan menuju arah jendela. Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Yuuki aku disini!!" teriaknya

Yang ada diruangan pun makin terkejut, bagaimana bisa Hinata malah seakan memberitahukan tempat persembunyian?

"gawat!" ucap Ayahnya

Kemudian sang Ayah mendekati anaknya yang sedang menatap ke arah luar jendela. Ketukan ketukan yang tadi terdengar pun sudah berhenti.

"Sho-chan apa yang kau lakukan?!!" bentak Ayahnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil dan menutup matanya.

Tubuh Hinata pun bergetar tiba-tiba, dan Hinata membuka matanya dan tampak sangat marah. Kertas yang ada dikeningnya pun perlahan terbakar sendiri.

 _'bagaimana bisa?'_ pikir mereka

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Kalian tidak bisa mengambil Sho-chanku" ucap Hinata

"Ka..kau bagaimana bisa?" ucap sang Ayah

"Kau pikir dengan kertas seperti ini bisa mengekangku begitu? Oh jangan harap, aku tadi meninggalkan tubuh Sho-chan hanya untuk melakukan sesuatu" ucapnya sambil menyeringai ngeri.

"Hinata. . . kumohon lawan dia. . . aku. . . aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini. Aku sangat. . sangat mencintaimu. . aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. . . jadi kumohon lawan dia" ucap Kageyama keras

"Hinata. . . lawan dia. . kau pasti bisa. . aku tahu kata-kata yang sering kuucapkan padamu sering membuat mu kesal, tapi asal kau tahu, itu bentuk perhatianku. . aku. . aku juga sangat mencintaimu. .. kumohon kembalilah, lawan dirinya" ucap Tsukishima

"hei ini kok jadi pernyataan cinta sih?" ucap Tanaka.

"haha. .. apa kalian bilang? Kalian mencintai Sho-chan? Waah sungguh tak bisa dimaafkan. . ."

"Asal kalian tahu. . . Sho-chan hanya milikku. . . MILIKKU. . . INGAT ITU!!" tambah Yuuki

"Ti. . tidak. . oniichan..." ucap natsu lirih

" Dan. . bukankah kau sudah ku peringatkan jangan ganggu kami. Ayah?!" ucap Hinata dengan nada menyindir.

Semua orng yang ada disana pun terkejut, termasuk natsu.

"Onii-chan?" ucapnya lirih

Hinata menatap natsu, kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang bagi natsu sangat mengerikan.

"Jangan panggil aku Ayah! Aku bukan Ayahmu, aku Ayah Hinata Shoyo!!" balas Ayah Hinata

Hinata tertawa. Suasana makin mencekam sekarang. Jendela tempat Hinata berteriak tadi pun terbuka tiba-tiba. Kemudian Hinata seakan akan ingin melompat lewat jendela. Dan dalam sekejap Hinata kemudian hilang.

"Hi. . Hinata. ." ucap kageyama lirih, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Ayah Hinata terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Anaknya, anaknya yang tadinya sudah kembali padanya kini hilang lagi, dan terlebih diambil oleh orang yang sama.

"Anata. . . sho-chan. . hiks. . . sho-chan. . memangnya kenapa harus dia" ucap Ibu Hinata yang mulai meneteskan air mata

"Okaa-san jangan menangis, mungkin Onii-chan pergi melihat bonekanya" ucap natsu polos

Benar, bonekanya. Semua hal yang terjadi karena boneka itu. Ayah Hinata pun mulai kesal. Ia kesal dengan yang sudah terjadi, rasanya sangat sulit mengambil anaknya dari bayang-bayang Yuuki.

Ayah Hinata pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kamar tamu yang menjadi tempat persembunyian rahasia mereka.

"Anata apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap sang istri khawatir

"Aku ingin mengambil sho-chan dan tentu saja menghancurkan boneka itu!" ucap Ayah Hinata dengan nada kesal

"Tapi. . anata jangan pergi sendi-"

Terlambat Ayah Hinata telah beranjak keluar ruangan sekarang. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Hinata. Dilihatnya sekeliling dan memasang mode siaga kalau-kalau ada serangan dari belakang oleh Yuuki, mengingat kali ini dia serius untuk menghilangkan orang yang mengganggunya.

'KRIIET' suara pintu kamar Hinata terbuka sedikit

Ayahnya yang mendengarpun langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke kamar Hinata. dengn segala tekad yang sudah terkumpul untuk menyelamatkan sang anak, ia pun memberanikan diri membuka dan melihat suasana kamar Hinata.

"Sho-chan, kau ada didalam nak? Ayah masuk ya" ucapnya

Tak ada jawaban. Ayahnya pun memasuki kamar Hinata, dilihatnya lekat-lekat kamar sang anak. Masih rapi, dan bersih seperti biasanya. Dan tiba-tiba pintu yang tadinya terbuka, tertutup sendiri. Seakan merasa ada yang aneh Ayah Hinata pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang rahasianya. Namun tak berhasil. Pintu kamar Hinata kini terkunci.

 ***TBC**

Sebenarnya mau ngeupdatenya tadi malam. tapi berhubung saya ada kesibukan, jadilah Hika-chan ngeupdatenya hari ini.

Terima kasih buat yang udah nyempatin waktunya buat mampir hanya untuk sekedar membaca fict ini. . Dan terimakasih jugaatas dukungannya untuk melanjutkan fict ini. . Oh iya sekedar info, Hika-chan ngeupdate setiap hari sabtu, tapi kalau berhalangan ngapdatenya jadi hari minggu hehe ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

Dan maaf kalau di chapter ini ada hal yang gak nyambung, humor garing, ataupun kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Hika-chan dapat ide untuk chapter ini juga tiba-tiba . (ಥ﹏ಥ)

See you in next chapter minna-san~~~


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter sebelumnya. . ._

 _"Sho-chan, kau ada didalam nak? Ayah masuk ya" ucapnya._

 _Tak ada jawaban. Ayahnya pun memasuki kamar Hinata, dilihatnya lekat-lekat kamar sang anak. Masih rapi, dan bersih seperti biasanya. Dan tiba-tiba pintu yang tadinya terbuka, tertutup sendiri. Seakan merasa ada yang aneh Ayah Hinata pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang rahasianya. Namun tak berhasil. Pintu kamar Hinata kini terkunci._

The Doll

Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi

warning : OC, OOC, typo everywhere (Kageyama : Ealah author sok inggris bener/ Hika-chan : biarin :v )

"Nee~~ apa Hinata akan menyeret kita seperti yang terjadi di film-film?" ucap Tanaka sembari membayangkan hal-hal yang sering terjadi di film-film hantu.

"Mana mungkin, Hinata kan kecil tidak kuat menarik tubuhmu yang besar itu" ucap Nishinoya polos.

"Oh begitu ya?"

"Hey kalian ini, bukannya membicarakan cara mengembalikan dan memusnahkan boneka itu kalian malah membicarakan hal yang tidak penting" ucap Asahi.

"Kenapa dia belum juga kembali apa Sho-chan melakukan sesuatu?" ucap Kouko khawatir.

"Tenang bibi, jangan berpikiran negatif dulu" Sugawara mencoba menenangkan Ibu Hinata

"Tapi-"

'KRIIET' suara pintu dibuka.

"Anata kenapa kau lama sekali" Cicit Kouko dengan wajah menuntut penjelasan.

"huft. . . hampir saja !" ucap Ayah Hinata panik sambil masuk ke kamar tamu itu.

"Memangnya apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya sang istri yang bingung sehabis mendengar ucapan sang suami tadi.

"Aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk dan kabar buruk ini hampir saja membuatku terluka"

"Apa maksudmu paman?" tanya Kageyama.

"Kabar baiknya Sho-chan. . . dia sekarang ada dikamarnya, dalam keadaan tertidur. Dan kabar buruknya, Yuuki mulai melakukan sesuai apa yang dia katakan, yang mengganggu akan dia lenyapkan"

"Anata apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hampir dicelakai oleh boneka itu, dia akan melemparkan beberapa benda tajam ke arahku, beruntung aku bisa menghindarinya, dan tentang pendeta Shimura. ."

"Keluarga beliau memberitahuku lewat telpon, bahwa pendeta Shimura baru saja mengalami kecelakaan saat akan menuju kemari. Sekarang dia sedang berada dirumah sakit dengan beberapa luka serius, dan Yuuki tadi bilang mengurus sesuatu bukan? dan mungkin saja Shimura kecelakaan karena ulah Yuuki! Kurasa dia serius kali ini" ucap Ayah Hinata serius.

"Tunggu.. jadi maksud paman, sekarang lawan kita bukan lagi Hinata yang dia rasuki? Melainkan langsung berhadapan dengan arwahnya?" ucap Tanaka takut-takut.

"Ya.. begitulah.. jadi. . kita harus berhati-hati, mengingat ia adalah arwah yang sangat kuat"

"Tapi itukan sangat sulit untuk mengalahkannya" ucap Ennoshita.

"Ya aku setuju Senpai, saat aku diserang Yuuki pun, aku merasa kewalahan" sahut Tsukishima.

"Ano. . saya ingin bertanya, paman" sela Sugawara.

"Ya. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa Hinata dan Yuuki saling terikat?"

"Entahlah aku juga tak tahu hal itu"

"Tapi jika dilihat-lihat Hinata yang tadi memberitahukan tempat kita menyembunyikannya dari Yuuki, sepertinya mereka saling terikat. Seperti ada benang merah yang sudah terjalin diantara mereka. Dan paman. . apakah paman tahu hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka memang benar sudah terikat satu sama lain?" ucap Sugawara serius.

"A. . apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Maksudku paman, jika mereka sudah terikat apa paman tahu bahwa kemungkinan untuk membebaskan Hinata sangat kecil?"

"Aku. . tidak mengerti maksudmu. ." suara Kyu mulai terdengar lirih dan penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Paman, jika mereka saling terikat maka satu-satunya cara untuk membebaskan Hinata hanya dengan cara membunuhnya. Jika Hinata masih hidup ia akan selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh Yuuki yang kadang mengambil alih tubuhnya dengan cara merasukinya terus menerus. Dan hal itu membuat jiwa Hinata menjadi. . ."

"Senpai apa maksudmu?! Kau ingin kita membunuh Hinata, begitu?!" potong Kageyama sedikit kesal setelah mendengar apa yang dituturkan oleh sugawara.

"Senpai bagaimana kau mengetahui hal itu?" tanya Nishinoya

"Tentu saja tidak, Kageyama. dan Nishinoya, Keluarga ku. . adalah keluarga yang dapat berhubungan dengan dunia lain, yah kalian pasti mengerti apa maksudku dengan dunia lain. Karena itu aku sedikit tau hal-hal seperti itu walau sedikit sih." sahut Sugawara.

"Tapi. . apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Sho-chan?" ucap Ibu Hinata dengan wajah yang akan menangis.

"Sebenarnya ada cara lain selain membunuhnya, tapi hal ini sedikit berbahaya"

"Cara apa?" tanya Ayah Hinata antusias.

"Kita harus meyakinkan jiwa Hinata untuk melepaskan ikatannya dengan Yuuki"

"Bagaimana caranya meyakinkan jiwa Hinata, Senpai?" tanya Tsukishima.

"Kita mungkin harus memasuki dunia. . . arwah, mengingat jika seseorang sedang dirasuki dalam kurun waktu terus menerus jiwanya akan masuk kesana"

"Bagaimana caranya Senpai?" tanya Tsukishima.

"Aku akan jelaskan caranya, tapi pertama-tama kita perlu memerlukan cermin besar dan Hinata.."

oOo

Suasana malam itu atau lebih tepat dini hari (?) sangat hening, tak ada hal lain yang mereka pikirkan selain mengambil Hinata yang kini tengah ada di kamarnya. Mereka pun keluar dari kamar Tamu, meninggalkan Natsu, Kouko, Yamaguchi, dan Nishinoya yang memang disuruh tetap berada disana.

"Senpai apa kau yakin?" tanya Kageyama.

"Lalu kita harus apa?" sahut Asahi sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

Kageyama hanya menunduk, dan tak sengaja melihat sesuatu di dekat tangga. Ia pun mendekati sesuatu tersebut dan seketika matanya membulat. Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah boneka teddy bear.

 _'apa boneka ini penyebab semuanya?'_ pikirnya dan berusaha mengambilnya. mengulurkan tangannya perlahan untuk mengambil boneka itu bak slow motion.

5 cm lagi, ia akan berhasil mengambil boneka tersebut. .

Tetapi, entah kenapa perasaannya seperti ada yang aneh dan tangannya mulai ragu untuk mengambil boneka itu.

"Kageyama apa yang kau lakukan diasana?" tanya Daichi yang sontak membuat Kageyama langsung terjengit kaget dan langsung berbalik menghadap Daichi.

"Ah Senpai itu aku melihat boneka ini" tunjuknya ke arah ia melihat boneka tadi dengan kaku.

"Disana tidak ada apa-apa kageyama. Ayo cepat"

"Eh?"

Kageyama menatap tempat yang tadinya ada boneka disana, kini telah lenyap bagai ditelan bumi.

 _'kemana perginya boneka tadi?'_ batinnya

"Kageyama cepat kemari"

"ha. . ha'i" sahut Kageyama sambil berlari menghampiri sang Kapten Karasuno.

Sebenarnya letak kamar Hinata tak terlalu jauh dari kamar tamu yang ada di lantai dua ini, tapi entah kenapa perjalanan mereka menuju kamar Hinata terasa sangat jauh seakan mereka sudah berjalan selama satu jam lamanya.

"Senpai. . apa kalian merasa kita seperti sudah berjalan satu jam untuk menuju kamar Hinata" keluh Tanaka yang sudah merasa lelah berjalan.

"Kau benar tanaka" sahut Daichi.

"Ini pasti kerjaan Yuuki, dia membuat kita seakan telah berjalan satu jam" ucap Ayah Hinata.

"Kau benar paman" sahut Sugawara

Tanaka yang kelelahan hanya menatap para Senpai, kouhai dan tentu saja sang tuan rumah keluarga Hinata. tak lama Tanaka merasa ada yang menarik lengannya dari belakang dengan cepat.

" A. . si-" belum selesai Tanaka berbicara, Ia sudah berada di tempat lain. Ia terduduk ditengah ruangan yang gelap dan hanya ada sedikit cahaya remang-remang entah darimana.

"Ke. . kenapa aku disini?" ucapnya panik.

"Haha. . melihatmu seperti itu sepertinya hal yang kulakukan kali ini cukup mudah, tak seperti saat melawan pendeta sialan itu" ucap seseorang di dalam kegelapan.

"A.. apa maksudmu? Si. . siapa kau? "

Tak ada yang menyahutinya, Tanaka pun memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan mengamati sekeliling untuk mencari orang yang berbicara tadi. Diamatinya sekeliling ruangan yang terlihat seperti gudang, berdebu disana sini.

 _'Gudang. . Pasti ini gudang!'_ batin Tanaka.

Berangsung-angsur keberaniannya kian menipis saat menatap tempat yang gelap dan sunyi senyap, membuat Tanaka semakin gugup di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tak lama terdengar suara-suara yang membuat Tanaka ketakutan.

"I. . ini tidak nyata, pasti aku tadi ketiduran saat yang lainnya berjalan menuju kamar Hinata" gumam Tanaka pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ne~ ne~. . mau mencoba kematian?" ucap Yuuki.

"Ti. . tidak!" sahut Tanaka yang mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. . aku akan segera melakukannya, sesuai permintaanmu"

Tanaka terdiam memproses apa maksud suara tersebut, cukup lama sampai ada suara barang berat yang terjatuh disudut ruangan. Tanaka terperanjat saat mendengar dentuman keras dan suara barang berat yang diseret, suaranya seakan semakin mendekat ke arah ia berdiri sekarang.

"Ti. . tidak. . kumohon jangan bunuh aku. . aku tau kau pasti Yuuki bukan? Ku.. kumohon.. jangan bunuh aku" Mohon Tanaka terbata karena takut.

"Oh.. orang ini mengetahui siapa aku. . aku semakin tak ingin melepaskanmu hidup-hidup"

Yuuki makin mendekat, seketika mata Tanaka membulat, sekarang ia bisa melihat orang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan, dengan pakaian dan tubuhnya yang terlihat ada bercak darah. Membuat Tanaka semakin ciut.

 _'Itu. . . Yuuki?!'_ batinnya.

Yuuki mendekati Tanaka dengan membawa tongkat besi, terasa sekali hawa hawa misterius setiap Yuuki mendekat dan yang Tanaka rasakan saat ini seperti Kematian tepat di depannya, ia pun mundur beberapa langkah saat Yuuki hampir berada tepat di depannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Tanaka memaksa tubuhnya bergerak dengan berusaha berlari mencoba mencari pintu keluar. Tak memperdulikan sakit yang diterimanya saat menabrak beberapa barang yang ada disana.

"Minna-san Tasukete!!" teriaknya dari dalam gudang sembari menggedor-gedorkan pintu yang terkunci rapat.

 ***TBC***

Wow. . . Chapter 7 udah Hika-chan update ulalala~~ entah perasaan Hika-chan aja atau enggak ya kalau chapter kali ini sedikit pendek? hmm. . .

Makasih bagi yang udah menyempatkan dirinya hanya untuk sekedar membaca fict ini. . hiks. . Hika-chan terharu, jangan lupa Reviews, Fav dan Follownya minna-san. . . maaf kalau chapter kali ini nggak sesuai harapan kalian, tapi untuk kedepannya Hika-chan bakal berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi. . .

Dan Hika-chan usahain bakal tamatin ini fict sebelum bulan Januari hehe karena kalau sampe bulan Januari ini fict belum tamat juga, terpaksa fict ini jadi Semi Hiatus karena nanti Hika-chan bakal ada persiapan untuk UNBK dan sebagainya :v well mohon pengertiannya minna-san. . dan doa in Hika-chan bisa melewatinya dengan baik :v

Jadi kemungkinan ngeupdatenya gak sesuai jadwal lagi :v

Kageyama : wooy kebanyakan curhat wooy kagak ada yang mau baca curhatan elu disini

Hika-chan : Tega kamu ya. .

Kageyama : biarin

Hinata : yang sabar ya thor.

Hika-chan : iya Hinata-kun, makasih simpatinya hiks. . Hika-chan terharu.

Tsukishima : udah jangan malah mewek-mewek, sana buat chapter berikutnya. Para readers nungguin tuh chapter berikutnya.

Hika-chan : yee. . iya-iya. bye bye minna-san. . See You in next chapter~~


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Sebelumnya. . ._

 _Tanpa pikir panjang Tanaka memaksa tubuhnya bergerak dengan berusaha berlari mencoba mencari pintu keluar. Tak memperdulikan sakit yang diterimanya saat menabrak beberapa barang yang ada disana._

 _"Minna-san Tasukete!!" teriaknya dari dalam gudang sembari menggedor-gedorkan pintu yang terkunci rapat._

The Doll

Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo berserakan sepanjang cerita jadi awas keinjek :p

"Se.. Senpai. . apa kau merasa ada yang hilang diantara kita?" ucap Tsukishima sambil melihat sekelilingnya, memastikan sesuatu.

"Ah. . Tanaka, dia tidak ada" ucap Asahi menyadari hilangnya Tanaka.

"T.. tunggu, bukannya dia tadi ada dibelakang" ucap Kageyama.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia. ." ucap Tsukishima menerka-nerka.

"Mungkin saja Tsukishima. . " ucap Sugawara

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana? Mencari Tanaka terlebih dulu atau ke kamar Hinata?" tanya Asahi.

"Kita harus mencari Tanaka lebih dulu sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi" ucap Daichi.

oOo

"Apa mereka akan baik-baiik saja?" ucap Ibu Hinata Khawatir

"Mereka pasti tidak apa-apa bibi" ucap Nishinoya mencoba menenangkan

"Umm.. Nii-san ini benar, Okaa-san. Otou-san dan Onii-san yang lain pasti baik-baik saja" ucap Natsu.

"Kalian benar. ." sahut Ibu Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi. . Okaa-san, Nat-chan lapar" ucap Natsu

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke dapur sekarang. Dan kalian sebaiknya juga ikut saja"

"Baiklah bibi, maaf merepotkan"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Mereka berempat pun keluar dari kamar tamu menuju dapur. Entah kenapa mereka tidak melihat kelompok yang tadinya pergi menuju ke kamar Hinata saat menuruni tangga. Ibu Hinata pun memanaskan sup sisa makan malam untuk mereka. Dan setelah memanaskan makanan ia pun segera menghidangkan sup tersebut.

'TING TONG'

"Hm? Tamu di jam segini?" ucap Ibunya bingung sambil menatap Jam yang menunjukkan pukul 01.25 am.

"A. . ano. . bibi biar kami saja yang memeriksanya bibi tunggu disini saja" ucap Nishinoya.

"B. . baiklah tapi kalian hati-hati ya"

"Ha'i"

Nishinoya dan Yamaguchi pun berjalan menuju pintu untuk memeriksa siapa yang bertamu malam-malam atau bisa dibilang dini hari. Mereka pun saling pandang terlebih dahulu lalu mengambil nafas dan membuka pintu rumah. Mereka lihat baik-baik tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Sampai salah satu diantara mereka melihat kertas di lantai.

"Senpai. . a. . ada kertas disini dan bertuliskan 'Mati' " ucap Yamaguchi

"I. . ini pasti orang iseng saja, buang kertas itu Yamaguchi dan kita sebaiknya masuk kedalam sekarang" perintah Nishinoya. Yamaguchi hanya menuruti perintah sang Senpai.

"Bagaimana? Siapa yang datang?" tanya Ibu Hinata.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana bibi. Mungkin hanya orang iseng saja" sahut Nishinoya.

"Ah begitu. ."

Mereka pun duduk kembali ke meja makan dan melanjutkan makan mereka yang tertunda tadi. Tak berselang lama, mereka mendengar teriakan.

"Kumohon. . Jangan Bunuh aku. . Aku tidak ingin Mati!!"

"I. . itu terdengar seperti suara Tanaka" ucap Nishinoya.

"Su. . suaranya berasal dari Gudang dekat Tangga lantai dua" ucap Kouko.

"O. . Okaa-san kita harus menolongnya bukan?" tanya Natsu.

"Tapi. ."

"Okaa-san ayolah nanti Tanaka Nii-san mati" ucap Natsu yang sudah selesai makan sedari tadi.

"Baiklah ayo. ."

Mereka berempat setengah berlari menuju pintu didekat tangga. Nishinoya mencoba membuka pintu tersebut namun tak bisa, pintu tersebut terkunci.

"Siapa saja ku mohon tolong aku!!" teriak Tanaka dari dalam. Nishinoya pun tak dapat menahan rasa paniknya sekarang.

"Tanaka-Senpai tenang saja. Ka. . kami akan menolongmu" ucap Yamaguchi

"Kita dobrak saja" ucap Nishinoya.

Mereka pun mendobrak pintu gudang dengan keras dan alhasil pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Tanaka yang terduduk di tengah ruangan dan terdapat luka di lengan kanannya.

"Tanaka!!" ucap Nishinoya.

"Senpai kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A. . aku selamat. . hiks. . terima kasih kalian datang disaat yang tepat hiks" Tanaka terisak.

Mereka pun segera keluar dari gudang dengan Nishinoya yang memapah Tanaka. Kouko dengan sigap mengambil Kotak P3K untuk mengobati Tanaka. Tak berapa lama mereka mendengar suara Anggota tim Karasuno yang lain.

"Ka. . kalian kenapa ada diluar? Dan ada apa yang telah terjadi dengan nak Tanaka?" tanya Ayah Hinata.

"Entahlah Paman, kami tadi sedang makan karena Natsu bilang dia lapar. Dan tak lama kami makan, kami mendengar tanaka berteriak" jelas Nishinoya.

"Tanaka bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti itu?" tanya Daichi. Tanaka hanya diam seribu bahasa dan tampak ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu Tanaka apa kau masih kuat untuk ikut ke. ." Tambah Daichi saat melihat Tanaka yang sedari tadi enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ti. . tidak akan. . aku tidak ingin terlibat lagi. Sudah cukup hal yang terjadi tadi. .aku. . aku" sahut Tanaka terbata

"Aku. . takut. . di. . dia sangat menakutkan. . Yuuki itu sangat menakutkan" Tambah Tanaka Frustasi. Sugawara langsung mendekati sang Kouhai untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Sugawara lembut.

"Aku tadi. . aku hampir saja mati hari ini juga kalau saja Nishinoya tak datang menolong. . di. . dia benar-benar serius berkata ingin membunuh" Tanaka nampak sangat Frustasi mengingat kejadian yang baru dialaminya membuat yang lain sangat khawatir.

"Ka. . kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu ikut menuju kamar Hinata, biar kami saja. Dan kau tetap bersama dengan Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Bibi, dan Natsu" titah Daichi

"Baiklah. ." sahut Tanaka

oOo

Berbeda dengan tadi, kini mereka dengan mudah menuju kamar Hinata. Ayah Hinata membuka pintu kamar yang tak terkunci secara perlahan. Tak nampak hal ganjil atau apapun saat ia membuka pintu tersebut. Mereka pun langsung memasuki kamar Hinata, dan dilihatnya Hinata yang terbaring di ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Hinata. ." ucap kageyama sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Kageyama santai saja, dia baik-baik saja" sahut Sugawara

Kageyama mengindahkan sugawara dan mencoba untuk meraih Hinata, akan tetapi . . .

" Hinata . . . ! ". Kageyama menegang.

" Ada apa kage . . ." Daichi terkejut, yang lain juga sontak berbalik ke arah kageyama dan langsung panik.

" Sho-chan kemana ? " Ayah Hinata panik melihat sang anak yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

" Apa yang tejadi kageyama, kenapa Hinata hilang ?" suga merasa gusar melihat Hinata yang hilang tiba-tiba.

"A . . . aku tidak tau, Senpai. Saat aku ingin mera . . . "

'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA'

"Natsu . . . !"Ayah Hinata langsung berlari menuju kamar tamu.

"jangan-jangan Yuuuki . . . , bibi dalam bahaya".Sugawara ikut melesat mengikuti Ayah Hinata.

Yang lain pun mengikuti sugawara dan Ayah Hinata, akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja kageyama terhenti seakan kakinya terasa dipasung bola besi.

Kageyama pun tertinggal seorang diri dikamar Hinata sedangkan yang lain telah pergi ke kamar tamu.

"Jadi . . . " kageyama berbalik menampakan pelaku yang membuat dia tertinggal seorang diri di kamar Hinata.

"apa yang kau inginkan . . ." seseorang duduk di ranjang Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk.

" . . . Yuuki" orang itu mengangkat kepalanya menampakan seringai sadis layaknya pembunuh berantai.

" Hal yang paling . . . " Yuuki mendekati Kageyama secara perlahan, kageyama menegak ludah kasar.

Tiba-tiba Yuuki dibelakang Kageyama seiring dengan pintu kamar Hinata tertutup kasar.

" . . . berharga bagimu "

" Natsu/bibi . . . " sahut Ayah Hinata dan sugawara serempak, yang hanya diam (Au: kan Ayah Hinata ama Sugawara-senpai udah manggil mereka bedua, jadi yang lain tinggal diam dan santai/Suga : dasar bocah, ganggu woy/Kyu : kusoogaki pegi ke mamamu sono/Au : aku akan pindah ke fandom sebelah,bye/ Suga : eh urus dulu nih fict baru pindah/ Au: Iya iya)

Tim karasuno minus Kagehina plus Ayah Hinata langsung menegang melihat keadaan di dalam kamar tamu.

Kamar tamu itu nampak sepi memberi suasana horor dengan lampu temaram, dinding dan lantai penuh bercak darah, barang-barang berserakan bagaikan terserang badai dadakan.

Objek penglihatan mereka langsung terhenti pada dua orang yang disekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka yang bisa dibilang bukan luka biasa.

Kyu langsung mendekati kedua orang itu.

" N . . Natsu . . . Kouko . . ."

"K . . . Kyu . . . Sho-chan . . . hiks . . . Sho-chan" Ibu Hinata menangis sesenggukan dengan wajah khawatir sekaligus ketakutan sedangkan Natsu yang ada dipelukannya terlihat masih syok dengan kejadiaan yang dialaminya.

"Lebih baik kau menenangkan diri dulu, ya. Natsu biar aku yang bawa" Sugawara membantu Ibu Hinata berjalan sedangkan Ayah Hinata menggendong Natsu.

"Kalian . . . lebih baik kita ke dapur sekarang" Sugawara melewati teman-temannya menuju ke dapur bersamaan dengan Ayah Hinata yang menggendong natsu.

"Ee . . . ayo kita pergi sekarang" Daichi mencoba mencairkan suasana, yang lain hanya membalas dengan anggukan berhubung masih agak syok.

"Kuharap Hinata baik-baik saja. Oh iya, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi apa kalian juga terluka?"Daichi menutup pintu ruang kamar tamu.

"Ti. . tidak Senpai kami baik-baik saja tapi. . "

"Baiklah kalau begitu. sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. . ayo. . sebaiknya kita segera ke dapur"

Pintu yang hampir tertutup Daichi buka kembali dengan kasar, Daichi diam dan kembali menutup pintu itu.

"Tadi itu . . . Yuuki kan"

Setibanya mereka di dapur Natsu yang telah tenang dari rasa syok nya merasa ada yang janggal.

"Kageyama-nii di mana ?"

Yang lain pun merasa khawatir dan langsung melihat sekeliling dapur untuk mencari kageyama, dan benar saja Kageyama tidak ada di antara mereka.

"Ja . . . jangan-jangan Kageyama . . . Yuuki" Tanaka langsung ketakutan mengingat apa yang di alaminya terakhir kali saat Yuuki mencoba membunuhnya.

"Kita harus mencari kageyama secepatnya" Daichi khawatir akan lebih banyak korban jika mereka terlambat lagi.

"Tapi . . . bagaimana dengan Natsu dan Bibi ?" tanya Tsukishima.

"Benar juga, sebagian dari kita harus menjaga Bibi dan Natsu dan sisanya ikut mencari Kageyama" Sugawara memberi saran supaya insiden tadi tidak terjadi lagi.

"Baiklah, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, kalian bersama bibi. Tugas kalian adalah saling menjaga satu sama lain. Aku, Asahi, Tsukishima,Sugawara, err.. dan Paman kita bertugas menemukan Kageyama. Apa kalian semua setuju?"

Semuanya hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Daichi. Aura seorang Captain memang berbeda.

"A. . apa maksudmu?!" Teriak Kageyama pada remaja laki-laki yang sekarang ada didepannya.

"Ne~ apa telingamu itu terganggu? Kau yang tanya kan, apa yang kuinginkan? Jadi. . ."

". . . aku bilang aku ingin hal yang paling berharga bagimu. . ah tidak. . sudah jelas hal itu adalah milikku yang berharga" ucap Yuuki santai

"A. . apa sebenarnya maksudmu?! Tidak mu-"

"Haha tentu saja yang kuinginkan itu adalah Sho-chanku. . dan ingat ini dia milikku yang paling berharga, kau tidak boleh berpikir dia adalah hal berharga milikmu" potong Yuuki

"Sialan !! Jangan pikir kalau aku akan mem-"

Kageyama tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya terkena badai angin. Membuat badannya terpental ke arah dinding kamar Hinata dengan keras.

"ARGH!!" ringis Kageyama

"Ow. . ow. . ow. . orang lemah sepertimu itu tak sebanding denganku, apa lagi yang menantangku dan berkata ingin mengambil Sho-chanku" tangan Yuuki kini bergerak seakan melakukan sesuatu sambil berjalan santai ke arah Kageyama.

"Kau. . . kenapa kau sebegitunya menginginkan Hinata?! tak sadarkah kau bahwa duniamu dengan dunianya berbeda?!" bentak Kageyama.

" Dunia yang berbeda kah? Kau tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan setelah ini?" ucap Yuuki sembari menyeringai.

Kageyama tertegun, Yuuki tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan perkataanya. Apa dia benar-benar akan membunuh Hinata nantinya pikir Kageyama. Yuuki sekarang semakin menyeramkan dan mulai mendekati kageyama.

'PRANG'

Kaca jendela kamar Hinata pecah, dan mulai melayang sesuai dengan gerakan tangan Yuuki. Kageyama merasa tubuhnya sekarang bak dipaku ratusan Paku. Tak dapat bergerak, bahkan kini mulutnya tak dapat mengeluarkan kata baya satu kata. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya berdoa dalam hatinya, agar teman-temannya segera menyadari dimana ia berada sekarang.

Yuuki berhenti melangkahkan kakinya ditengah-tengah ruangan, sedikit menyeringai senang dan menggerakkan pecahan-pecahan kaca dengan permukaan runcing bagai tombak yang siap mengenai mangsanya.

Mata Kageyama pun seketika membulat melihat pecahan-pecahan itu akan segera mengenai dan menggores tubuhnya. Pecahan-pecahan itu mengenainya tak ada pecahan kaca yang meleset. Pakaian yang dipakai Kageyama pun kini dipenuhi dengan Bercak-bercak darahnya.

"Ne~ ne~ mau mencoba kematian?" tanya Yuuki sambil menyeringai ngeri.

Kageyama hanya bisa bernafas tersenggal senggal karena menahan sakit yang ada di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Yuuki pun mendekati Kageyama, menampakkan aura ingin membunuh yang pekat.

"Ti. . tidak. . jangan mendekat!" suara Kageyama keluar entah bagaimana dan sedikit meninggi.

Yuuki mengindahkan perkataan Kageyama Ia terus mendekatinya hingga mereka kini saling berhadapan. Yuuki menyeringai lagi.

"Me. . menjauh dariku. . da. . dan ja. . jangan harap kau bisa mengambil Hinata!!" bentak Kageyama.

Yuuki pun geram, segera ia mencekik leher kageyama. Kageyama berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan cekikan Yuuki.

"A. .RGH. . LEPASKAN. .A.. AKU!!!" teriak Kageyama

Pintu kamar Hinata dibuka kasar bersamaan dengan teriakan Kageyama.

"KAGEYAMA!!" teriak tim yang bertugas mencari Kageyama.

"Arg.. Lepaskan aku!!"

Sugawara dan yang lainnya pun mendekati Kageyama yang mereka lihat seperti melawan angin, alias tak ada siapa-siapa yang mereka lihat disana selain kageyama yang berteriak-teriak histeris dengan dikelilingi banyak pecahan kaca yang membuat banyak luka ditubuhnya.

"Kageyama, tenang. Kami ada disini jangan khawatir" Sugawara menenangkan sang Kouhai

Kageyama pun merasakan cekikan yang tadinya ada dilehernya sudah terlepas. Dan sekarang ia menampakkan wajah nan pucat.

"Se. .Senpai. . hiks. ." ucapnya kemudian memeluk sugawara yang tadi menenangkannya

"Sudah-sudah kau pasti sangat ketakutan bukan?. . etto. . kageyama. . sebaiknya kita turun ke dapur, dan mengobati lukamu ya." Kageyama melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menyeringai dan. . .

'SETTT'

Kageyama menusuk pinggang Sugawara menggunakan pecahan kaca yang ada disekelilingnya. Membuat orang yang ada disana terkaget-kaget. Sugawara meringis kesakitan.

"Ka . . . kageyama". Sugawara menatap Kageyama, bola mata Sugawara seketika mebelalak.

"Omae mo shinde da yo . . . hi hi hi". Kageyama dengan bola mata yang berubah menjadi merah darah disertai seringai mengerikan serupa milik Yuuki.

Tiba-tiba saja kageyama berdiri menjauh dari Sugawara yang langsung terbaring tak berdaya sembari menahan darah akibat luka tusukan tadi.

"Su . . . Suga . . . –senpai"

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung mendekati Sugawara, sedangkan Ayah Hinata mendekati kageyama untuk menenangkannya.

"Su. . Suga-senpai. . aku. . aku menusuk Suga-senpai? A. . aku. ."

"Tidak , tidak Kageyama-kun. . . itu bukan kau yang melakukannya, yang melakukannya adalah Yuuki. Bukan kau Kageyama-kun" Ayah Hinata mendekap Kageyama untuk menenangkannya.

"Paman. . hiks. . a. . aku. . aku menusuknya hiks. ."

"Stt. . dengar Kageyama-kun, aku yang menyaksikannya sendiri. Kau tidak melakukannya, yang melakukannya adalah Yuuki, bukan kau. Jadi tenangkan dirimu ya, lalu kita akan mengobatimu dan Sugawara-kun ya" Kageyama mengangguk didekapan Ayah Hinata.

Sugawara dibopong oleh Tsukishima dan Daichi sedangkan Kageyama dibopong oleh Kyu yang masih dipeluk erat oleh kageyama untuk keluar dari kamar Hinata diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Ka. . Kageyama?!" Yamaguchi kaget melihat kondisi teman satu timnya yang kini penuh dengan luka dimana-mana.

"Kageyama nii. Kageyama nii kenapa?" tanya Natsu polos

"Ah Kageyama-nii tidak apa-apa. Itu tadi kageyama-nii habis jatuh dan kena cat warna merah hehe. ." ucap Asahi agar Natsu tak merasa takut

"Benarkah Kageyama-nii?"

"ya begitulah" sahut Kageyama menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

 ***TBC***

Chapter 8 Up!! uwehehe. . maaf kalau nunggu lama ya hehe. .

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict ini. dan Hika-chan minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan kekurangan didalam fict ini ya..

jangan lupa Reviews, Fav dan Follow ya haha. . See You~~


	9. Chapter 9

**The Doll**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **By : Hikari Chikanatsu**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Pairing belum ditentukan karena ini genrenya mysteri gitu :v Dsb (dan saya bingung.)**

Setelah mengobati Kageyama dan Sugawara, kini suasana di dapur sunyi tak ada yang bersuara, mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dari rumah saja dulu" ucap Ayah Hinata memecah kesunyian yang tadinya tercipta.

"Tapi paman ba-"

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus bukan? Menurutku kita akan keluar dari rumah ini dan mencari orang yang bisa menetralkan dan membebaskan Sho-chan selain pendeta Shimura kalau tidak nanti akan banyak orang yang terluka" potong Ayah Hinata tegas.

"Paman benar Kageyama, Kita harus mengutamakan Keamanan dulu" ucap Daichi sembari memberikan penjelasan agar sang Kouhai mengerti.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata? bagaimana kalau Yuuki melakukan sesuatu padanya?" ucap Kageyama khawatir.

"Tenang Kageyama-kun, kau ingat Yuuki bilang Sho-chan miliknya? Itu berarti Sho-chan sangat berharga untuknya jadi. . . dia tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawa Sho-chan. Yah walaupun tak bisa ku pungkiri kalau aku juga khawatir meninggalkannya disini. Tapi kita bahkan tidak tau dimana Yuuki itu menyembunyikannya jadi. . kurasa kita memerlukan bantuan pendeta atau semacamnya untuk menemukannya"

"Baiklah. . paman benar" sahut Kageyama setuju dengan keputusan yang telah dibuat.

"Kalau begitu ayo, ah tunggu sebentar ya. ." Ayah Hinata meninggalkan dapur dan pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali kedapur dengan menenteng sebuah tas.

"Anata. . kau darimana? Dan melakukan apa?" tanya Kouko.

"Aku mengambil Laptop dan Ponselku. Inginnya sih bawa komputer tapi itu kan berat"

"Anata seriuslah sekarang anak kita dalam bahaya dan kau masih ingin mengurusi keadaan perusahaan? Dan apa itu tadi? Oh kau masih bisa bercanda disaat seperti ini?!" protes Kouko.

"Santai Kouko santai. . nanti kau juga tahu kenapa aku membawa ini"

Sedangkan tim karasuno minus Hinata plus Natsu hanya menatap mereka heran.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi" ajak Ayah Hinata sambil menenteng tas Laptop dan kunci mobil ditangannya.

Mereka pun keluar dari rumah keluarga Hinata dengan mulus. Tak ada gangguan dari Yuuki atau apapun. Ayah Hinata sedikit merasa ada yang aneh saat mereka keluar dari rumah tersebut. Bagaimana tidak merasa aneh, biasanya Yuuki akan menghalangi apapun yang akan terjadi tapi kali ini tidak. Tidak sama sekali.

"A. . Anata apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya sang Istri yang melihat sang Suami tengah memandang Intens rumah mereka.

"Tidak. . tidak apa-apa, aku hanya heran kenapa dia membiarkan kita dengan mudah untuk keluar. Entah apa lagi yang ia rencanakan sekarang" ucap Ayah Hinata sambil berjalan memasuki dan mengeluarkan mobilnya dari bagasi. Anggota tim Karasuno minus Hinata hanya terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Ayah Hinata.

 _'Benar, apa yang dikatakan paman memang benar. Seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh'_ batin mereka.

oOo

Tim Karasuno plus anggota keluarga Hinata kini tengah berada didalam mobil milik kepala keluarga Hinata.

"Paman kita akan kemana?" tanya Tsukishima penasaran.

"Kita kerumah sakit, kita harus bertanya dengan Shimura, apa ada orang yang bisa dipercaya selain dia untuk mengurus hal ini" sahut Ayah Hinata tanpa menoleh karena sibuk memperhatikan jalan.

Saat melewati perempatan, mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata, tak lambat dan juga tak terlalu cepat.

Ayah Hinata tak sengaja melihat sesosok anak berlari dijalan yang akan dia lewati. Anak yang dia lihat mirip dengan Hinata Shoyo, anaknya. Sontak saja ia langsung mengerem mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba saat mobilnya akan menabrak anak itu. Membuat semua yang ada di mobil terlonjak kaget, untungnya tak ada yang terluka.

"A. . Anata. . kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengerem?" tanya sang istri.

Kyu shock, ia langsung bergegas turun dari mobil dan memeriksa setiap sudut tempat yang ada didekat mobilnya. Tadi ia merasa menabrak anak itu, anak yang mirip dengan Sho-channya. Dengan wajah pucat pasi dan panik ia mencari-cari keberadaan anak itu. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Anggota tim karasuno pun ikut keluar dari mobil, mereka penasaran ada apa gerangan dengan kepala keluarga Hinata ini.

"Paman. . paman kenapa?" tanya Kageyama

"Ta. .tadi. . Sho-chan dia berlari disekitar sini dan. . dan karena itu aku mengerem tiba-tiba. Tapi di.. dia tak ada dimanapun"

"pa. . paman. . mungkin itu hanya halusinasi paman karena kita terlalu memikirkan tentangnya" Sugawara mencoba menenangkan.

"Ka. .kau mungkin benar"

"Baiklah paman, sekarang ayo lanjutkan perjalanannya" sahut Tsukishima.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalan menuju rumah sakit. Sekitar sepuluh menit dijalan kini mereka telah sampai di rumah sakit. Dengan cepat mereka memasuki rumah sakit dan menanyakan pada receptionis dimana letak kamar pendeta Shimura. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, didepan pintu kamar bernomor 212 dengan nama Shimura tertera di dekat pintu. Ayah Hinata mengetuk pintu tersebut dan seseorang dari dalam menyahut menyuruh mereka untuk masuk saja.

Pintu kamar rumah sakit pun bergeser memperlihatkan ruangan yang serba putih dengan seorang laki-laki tengah duduk diranjang rumah sakit yang terlihat empuk. Mereka pun memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Kyu. .!" ucap laki-laki itu sedikit kaget.

"Shimura. . kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana keadaan lukamu? Keluargamu bilang kalau kau mendapat beberapa luka yang fatal" tanya Ayah Hinata

"Ah tidak juga. . mereka hanya melebih-lebihkan saja dengan bilang lukaku fatal. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kemari? Siapa mereka? Dan. ." sahutnya.

". . . dimana Sho-chan?" tambahnya.

"A. . mereka teman-teman Sho-chan dan etto itu Sho-chan ada dirumah"

"Sendirian?"

"Ah mungkin. . kami tidak dapat menemukannya di-" Shimura bagai mengingat sesuatu

"Mungkin? Astaga Kyu! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kenapa kau meninggalkannya dirumah sendirian! Bukankah sudah kubilang sejak kita menyegel boneka itu, jangan pernah meninggalkannya sendirian" ucap Shimura keras.

"Tapi kali ini berbeda, Hinata hilang paman" sela Kageyama.

"Hm? Hinata? ah maksudmu Sho-chan. Begini, Sho-chan lemah bila berkaitan dengan Makhluk semacam Yuuki, apalagi saat Sho-chan bilang mereka berteman jelas Yuuki bisa melakukan hal yang ada diluar dugaan. Kyu, kau lupa insiden sebelum kita menyegel bonekanya?"

"I. . insiden itu. ." ucap Kouko lirih.

"Ya Kouko, insiden saat Sho-chan akan lompat dari beranda lantai dua kamar nya. Itu karena dia dihasut oleh Yuuki dan saat itu kalian meninggalkannya sendirian bukan? Lalu bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkan ia sendirian sekarang? Kalian ingin hal itu terjadi lagi?!"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Shimura membuat hati orang tua Hinata teriris mereka tidak ingin mendapati anaknya sudah terjatuh dari lantai dua. Beruntung Shimura datang kerumah mereka dengan niatan mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata saat itu.

"Ka. . kau benar. . bagaimana bisa aku seceroboh ini. . ."

". . . Ah tapi. ." Ayah Hinata membuka tas laptopnya dan menyalakannyan laptopnya. Setelah laptopnya menyala, ia langsung membuka sesuatu, yang pastinya membuat bingung semua yang ada disana.

"Tenang Kouko, aku tidak sedang mengurus perusahaan. Aku sedang memeriksa keadaan rumah kita sekarang" ucapnya sambil memutar laptopnya agar semua yang ada disana dapat melihat. Ya disana Ayah Hinata membuka program cctv rumahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau memasangnya?" tanya Ibu Hinata kaget.

"Sejak aku sibuk pergi mengurus perusahaan di Tokyo"

Ibu Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti. Cukup lama mereka memandangi layar tersebut . sampai mereka melihat Hinata yang berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ke arah dapur dengan memeluk boneka teddy bear yang selama ini dicari oleh Ayah Hinata sembari meneriakkan 'Ibu, Ayah, Natsu kalian dimana?'.

"Tunggu, Hinata sudah tidak dirasuki oleh Yuuki lagi?"ucap Tanaka tak percaya.

 ***TBC**

Chapter 9 Up! maaf baru bisa update ini fict. . . hehe. . .

Terima Kasih bagi kalian yang masih mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict buatan Hika-chan ini. .

Dan maaf kalau Hika-chan ngeupdatenya lama hehe. . . *Dilempar sendal

Oke. . Hika-chan usahain entar jadi rajin update deh hehe. . See You minna-san~~


	10. Chapter 10

**The Doll**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Sho-ai, typo dll.**

Hinata mencari orang tuanya kesana kemari. Hinata memang merasa aneh, karena tadinya dia sedang berada di kamarnya, berbicara dengan Yuuki. Namun saat sadar, Ia berada di gudang yang berada di bawah tangga lantai dua.

Sembari memeluk boneka beruang, Ia menatap sekilas ke arah Jam yang tengah menunjukkan pukul lima subuh.

"Kemana perginya Ibu, Ayah dan juga. . Natsu?" gumamnya sembari memeriksa setiap ruangan yang ada.

'Brak' suara barang jatuh dari arah dapur mengalihkan atensi Hinata.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Hinata menuju asal suara yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa Ibu sedang memasak, lalu bahannya tak sengaja terjatuh?" untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata bergumam.

Mengintip dari pintu masuk dapur, Hinata mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling dapur yang sunyi.

 _'Apa Yuuki?! Di. . Dia memang arwah, tapi kurasa dia tak mungkin menjahiliku kan?!'_ batin Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap boneka yang ada di dekapannya.

"Mungkin hanya tikus?" gumam Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya agar tetap bersikap tenang.

Grep

Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang ramping Hinata, membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget dan gemetar tiba-tiba. Ia gundah dan takut disaat bersamaan. Takut jika tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya ini tak memiliki tubuh. Yang dalam artian hanya tangan saja.

Membayangkannya saja membuat detak jantung Hinata berdegup dengan kencang dan tak lupa keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Shoyo." panggil seseorang.

Hinata merasa panas dingin disaat bersamaan sekarang.

"S. . sssi. . siapa kau." ucap Hinata terbata dan Ia tak ingin berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang itu.

Gambaran tangan melayang membayangi Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Ini aku, Yuuki. Dan oh apa-apaan wajahmu sekarang Shoyo? Kau takut?" ucap Yuuki sembari melepas pelukannya.

Hinata merasa sedikit tenang sekarang, sedikit loh ya.

Hinata berbalik ke arah Yuuki dan masih setia mendekap boneka beruang.

"A. . Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?! Da. . Dan bisa aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja Oremo Hime-sama." sahut Yuuki tersenyum.

"A. . apa kau tahu dimana orang tua dan adikku? em. . Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa pada mereka kan?"

Senyum Yuuki seketika luntur.

"Kenapa kau membicarakan mereka Shoyo? Bukankah kau hanya ingin bersamaku." ucap Yuuki menunduk.

"Yya. . aku memang bilang begitu, tapi. . aku ingin tahu sekarang dimana mereka? da. . dan Kau tidak melukai mereka kan?" ucap Hinata mencoba memastikan bahwa Keluarganya baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak tahu." sahut Yuuki datar.

"Yuu. . Yuuki" ucap Hinata takut-takut, ketika merasa aura Yuuki mulai berubah.

"Kau. . tidak akan bisa kembali lagi Shoyo. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu." Yuuki menatap Hinata intens dengan iris mata yang tadinya berwarna zamrud berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Yu. . Yuuki apa yang ingin kau la. . lakukan." Hinata mundur setiap Yuuki mendekatinya.

"Tak ada jalan kembali bagimu Shoyo. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku. Lagi." ucap Yuuki semakin dekat.

Hinata terus mundur Hingga akhirnya menabrak tembok. Hinata mulai panik, memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari cara untuk lari. Namun, kakinya seakan dipaku, tak bisa digerakkan lagi.

Yuuki semakin dekat, satu tangannya sudah terulur menyentuh pipi putih milik Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Sungguh, sekarang Hinata sangat ketakutan sekarang. Boneka yang tadinya ia pegang terlepas dan terjatuh di lantai.

Yuuki membelai wajah Hinata. Tangan dinginnya itu terus mengelus pipi Hinata sembari tersenyum-ah tidak mungkin bisa dibilang sebuah seringaian.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersama mereka. Aku tak akan segan-segan untuk melukai mereka. Termasuk dua orang yang dengan beraninya bilang menyukaimu itu." ucap Yuuki. Hinata hanya diam, Ia masih gemetar ketakutan.

"Kalaupun kau memilih bersama mereka, Aku akan membuatmu bersamaku. Termasuk kalau itu harus membunuhmu. . . Shoyo."

Mata Hinata seketika membola, Ia kaget bukan main. Benarkah ini Yuuki. Yuuki yang sering bermain dengannya saat kecil.

"Kenapa menampakkan wajah terkejut seperti itu Shoyo?" Kini Yuuki mulai menyentuh permukaan bibir Hinata yang bergetar.

Yuuki mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Hinata.

"Walaupun kau memohon untuk bersama mereka sekalipun, aku tetap akan membuatmu bersamaku. Dan cara agar membuatmu bersamaku selamanya hanya dengan . . . Membunuhmu." ucap Yuuki tepat ditelinga Hinata.

"Karena. . Aku menyukaimu. Jadi tidak mungkin aku memberikanmu pada orang lain. Aku akan melukai siapa saja yang ingin mengambilmu dariku. Apalagi kepada pemuda yang bernama Kageyama itu, aku tak akan segan-segan dengannya." tambah Yuuki dengan seringaiannya.

"Ti. . Tidak. Ku. . Kumohon. Jangan lukai siapa. . pun." ucap Hinata.

"Tidak sampai kau benar-benar selalu bersamaku. Aku sudah lelah selalu menunggumu didalam gudang. Menunggumu untuk menjemputku waktu itu. Kau tak tau rasanya terkurung didalam boneka dan disegel kemudian diasingkan dari orang yang disayanginya." Tangan Yuuki kini beralih ke leher jenjang Hinata. Ia menatap wajah Hinata yang kini nampak pucat karena ketakutan.

Melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang Hinata dengan maksud mencekiknya.

"Yu. . Yuuki ku. . kumoh. . hon. Ja. . .jangan. . la. . lakukan ini." ucap Hinata yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yuuki. Sedetik kemudian Hinata merasa cengkaraman Yuuki semakin erat dilehernya.

"uhuk. . Yuuki, uhuk ku. . kumoho. .n. . le. . lepaskan aku."

Yuuki hanya menggeleng dan tetap melakukan aksinya. Ia semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya di leher putih Hinata. Dapat Ia lihat, Hinata yang ada di depannya mulai sulit bernafas.

"Sebentar lagi. . Shoyo." gumamnya.

'BRAK' suara pintu di banting dengan keras dan derap langkah orang berlari mendekati tempat Hinata dan Yuuki berada.

"HINATA!!" teriak Orang yang tadi membanting pintu. Ia tak melihat Yuuki tapi dapat dilihatnya Hinata yang seakan sulit bernafas.

"Ck. . pengganggu." gerutu Yuuki kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya.

Hinata merosot jatuh terduduk di lantai sembari menatap orang yang mulai mendekatinya.

"Ka. . Kageyama."

"Sstt. . Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa dia melukai. . . mu." ucapan Kageyama terdengar mengecil diakhir ketika melihat leher Hibata yang terlihat membiru.

Hinata menatap Yuuki yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Kageyama.

Yuuki bicara tanpa suara pada Hinata. Namun, Hinata tau apa yang tengah diucapkan oleh Yuuki. Setelah mengucapkan sesuatu pada Hinata, Yuuki menghilang entah kemana.

Hinata nampak takut kembali, matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang sangat, membuat Kageyama Khawatir.

Kageyama mendekap Hinata erat, mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Kageyama aku takut.. hiks. . aku takut dia. . dia akan. . hiks. ."

"Tak akan terjadi apa-apa Hinata. Tenang saja." Kageyama mengusap punggung Hinata mencoba membuatnya tenang.

"Tap. . Tapi dia. . dia bilang hiks. . dia."

"Hinata tenang, ada aku disini. Tenanglah." Kageyama mengeratkan pelukannya.

 _'Aku akan melindungimu Hinata.'_ batin Kageyama.

 ***TBC**

 **Udah lama gak update The doll. . Gomenne minna-san , Hika-chan baru bisa ngeupdate ini fict sekarang. .**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung. Dan Selamat Tahun Baru Minna-san~~**

 **Maaf juga kalau masih ada kekurangan ne~**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Doll**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo di antara kata.**

Kageyama masih mendekap erat Hinata, mencoba menenangkannya dari rasa takut yang baru saja ia alami.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kageyama.

Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat. Memang perasaannya sekarang sudah lebih tenang.

"Kalau begitu kita keluar dari sini. Ayahmu juga ada diluar." ajak Kageyama. Hinata lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

Kageyama membantu Hinata berdiri, kemudian berjalan beriringan untuk keluar dari rumah keluarga Hinata.

Sebelum keluar Hinata menatap sekeliling ruangan. Ia merasa was-was. Kekhawatiran tak lepas dari hatinya.

 _'Bagaimana kalau apa yang dikatakannya akan terjadi. Bagaimana kalau Yuuki menyakiti mereka semua. Dan jika itu terjadi, pusat terjadinya sebuah tragedi itu pastilah Aku.. kan?'_ batin Hinata.

Kageyama menepuk pundak Hinata untuk mengingatkannya agar segera cepat mengikutinya keluar. Sedangkan yang ditepuk hanya tersentak kaget.

"Jangan khawatir. Ayo kita pergi Hinata. Ayahmu dan yang lainnya menunggumu." ucap Kageyama karena melihat gestur Hinata yang nampak khawatir.

"Ha'i. . etto.."

"Arigatou ne Kageyama, telah menyelamatkanku tadi." tambah Hinata.

"Hm. . Iya Bogee." sahut Kageyama sedikit bercanda. Hinata hanya merengut kesal sembari berjalan keluar rumah.

oOo

"Shoyo!" pekik Kyu yang melihat anaknya keluar dari rumahnya bersama Kageyama.

"Ayah!" ucap Hinata senang dan langsung berlari menuju Ayahnya.

"Aku senang Ayah tak apa-apa." ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. Member Karasuno beserta Kyu mengernyit heran.

"Shoyo, Kau tak apa nak? apa di- astaga!! kenapa lehermu? Apa dia. . mencoba mencekikmu Shoyo?!" ucap Kyu tak percaya. Daichi pun tak kalah terkejutnya melihat leher Hinata.

 _'Apa yang terjadi?!'_ Daichi memberikan Kageyama kode dengan lirikan matanya. Kageyama diam sebentar untuk mengartikan kode yang diberikan Daichi.

 _'Yuuki mencoba mencekiknya?'_ balas Kageyama dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Oh." sahut Daichi setelah Kageyama membalas kodenya.

"Sudah, em. . Shoyo kita ke Tokyo saja ya? disini Ayah rasa berbahaya." saran Kyu membuat semua orang kaget, kecuali Kouko dan Natsu yang memang tidak ada disana karena memilih tetap di rumah sakit.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata tau, biar Ia pergi kemana pun itu, bahkan jika ke ujung dunia sekalipun Yuuki akan tetap menemukannya.

"Tapi Kenapa?" tanya Ayahnya khawatir.

"Aku. . tidak ingin. . pergi." sahut Hinata ambigu.

Kyu mengernyit heran, apa maksud Hinata tak ingin pergi? tak ingin pergi ke Tokyo atau apa? pikiran demi pikiran bermunculan di otak cerdas Ayahnya.

"Tapi kalau disini bukankah akan berbahaya?" ucap Ennoshita seakan mengingatkan Hinata.

Hinata menatap Senpainya itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tenanglah Senpai, dia. . . sudah pergi. Dia mungkin merasa bersalah karena telah mencoba melukaiku." ucap Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin menatap manik mata orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Hinata takut kebohongannya akan terbongkar. Tunggu, kebohongan? Ya tentu saja soal Yuuki yang telah pergi itu adalah bohong. Yuuki tak akan pernah pergi sebelum mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan.

"Be. . benarkah itu?!" pekik Tanaka sembari menangis terharu.

"Eh? Tanaka-senpai kenapa menangis?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku bahagia. . Dia tak akan membunuh kita. Aku sangat takut ketika Ia berusaha membunuhku waktu itu. tapi mendengar dia sudah pergi aku. . merasa tenang." sahut Tanaka.

 **Deg**

 _'Jadi. ._ _Yuuki mencoba membunuh Tanaka. . . senpai?'_ batin Hinata kaget.

"Hinata, Apa. . itu sakit?" tanya Yamaguchi sembari menunjuk bagian leher Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng menandakan kalau lehernya tak sakit.

"Jadi, benarkah Yuuki sudah pergi?" ucap Sugawara menyelidik. Hinata mengangguk pasti.

"Syukurlah. . Kita tak perlu bantuan dari Ayahku kalau begitu." ucap Sugawara lagi.

"Eh? Keluarga Senpai bisa menangani hal-hal seperti ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Hn." Hinata manggut-manggut.

"Tapi benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsukishima Khawatir.

"Tak apa Tsukki." sahut Hinata sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Aih Hinata senyumanmu manis sekali, bisa-bisa aku kena diabetes nantinya." gumam Tsukishima.

"Eh?"

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa Hinata. Aku tak mengatakan sesuatu." ucap Tsukishima.

"He~ benarkah itu Tsukki." goda Yamaguchi dengan seringaiannya.

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu Yamaguchi? Memang benar aku tak mengatakan apapun." elak Tsukishima.

"Hoo~ begitu."

"Jadi kalau kalian tak tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu, kalian akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Kageyama tiba-tiba.

"Tenang saja Kageyama-kun, Karena Sho-chan menolak pindah ke Tokyo. Jadi Kami akan tinggal di apartemen di dekat sekolah Sho-chan."

"Apartemen?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Sho-chan pasti bingung. Tapi tenang saja kita punya apartemen selain rumah ini. itu apartemen milik Ayah saat kami baru menikah sebelum pindah kesini."

"Waah~ Keluarga yang sulit ditebak." ucap Tsukishima.

"Haha biasa saja Tsukishima-kun." ucap Kyu.

"Ah Sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini dulu agar kita semua bisa beristirahat ne~ nanti siang Ayah akan memanggil pengusir arwah untuk kemari." ucap Kyu serius.

"Hm." Hinata hanya mengangguk mantap.

oOo

Seminggu, sudah seminggu sejak insiden itu terjadi. Sekarang Hinata dan keluarganya tinggal di apartemen yang dibeli Ayahnya.

Sifat Hinata pun saat disekolah biasa saja, sama seperti sebelumnya. Tetap Ceria.

Kini Hinata berada di ruang klub Voli putra sendirian. Sedangkan anggota yang lainnya sudah pergi ke gym untuk latihan.

Hinata Mengganti seragam yang dikenakannya dengan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek sepaha yang tentunya mengekspos sedikit paha putih mulus miliknya.

"Kuharap tidak ada hal buruk terjadi." gumam Hinata, kemudian menutup lokernya.

"Itukah yang kau inginkan, Sho-chan?" suara seseorang tiba-tiba menyapa pendengaran Hinata.

Hinata memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan, tak ada. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana selain dirinya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau. . . melupakanku, Sho-chan."

 _'Suara itu. . Suara. . Yuuki?!'_ batin Hinata kaget.

'Grep'

Sebuah-eh salah maksudnya sepasang tangan kini tengah melingkar erat di pinggang Hinata.

"Aku merindukanmu Sho-chan~. Sangat merindukanmu." Yuuki berbisik ditelinga Hinata. Hinata hanya diam, jantungnya kini berdegup kencang, salah jika menganggap Hinata tengah jatuh cinta pada Yuuki, Tidak itu Tidak pernah bahkan tak akan pernah terjadi. Yang ada malah Hinata tengah gugup karena takut akan apa yang akan dilakukan Yuuki.

"Yuu. . Yuuki, a. . apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Menemuimu."

"Ta. . Tapi-"

"Kau terlihat bersenang-senang eh, apa kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang kukatakan waktu itu, Sho-chan?" ucap Yuuki masih memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Ti.. Tidak, ka.. Kau salah besar Yuu.. Yuuki."

"Lalu, kenapa kulihat kau sangat bahagia dengan mereka. haah sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada mereka eh."

"Ja.. Jangan!" pekik Hinata berbalik menatap Yuuki.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan apapun pada.. mereka." Hinata memohon pada Yuuki.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau memikirkannya baik-baik, Sho-chan."

"Memikirkan kata-kataku waktu itu."

 _'Tak ada jalan kembali. Bersamaku atau kau akan melihat mereka mati tepat didepan matamu.'_ ancaman yang diberikan Yuuki saat Kageyama menolongnya pun muncul.

Hinata kini diam mematung, Ia bingung, panik dan resah, semua bercampur jadi satu. Hinata merasa kacau sekarang.

"Bagaimana Sho-chan? Sudah kau putuskan? Tapi seperti yang kulihat, sepertinya kau sangat menikmati bersama mereka." Hinata melihatnya, seringai yang muncul dibibir Yuuki, Hinata sangat jelas melihatnya.

"Yuu. . Yuuki kumohon, jangan lakukan apapun pada mereka." pinta Hinata lagi.

"Kau bisa memutuskannya sendiri, Sho-chan. seperti kataku saat itu, Bersamaku atau Mereka..."

"Oke. . hiks. . Bisakah kau beri aku waktu berpikir.. hiks kumohon." ucap Hinata lirih.

"Baiklah, baiklah. . maaf membuatmu menangis Sho-chan. Aku hanya tak ingin kau meninggalkanku lagi. maafkan aku ne~ dan juga. . kuharap kau memilih hal yang benar." Yuuki mencium pipi Hinata sebentar kemudian menghilang lagi entah kemana.

Hinata merosot jatuh dan terduduk di lantai ruang klub, Ia masih shock akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia bahkan semakin gemetaran sekarang.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini. . kenapa?! aku. . argh!! aku bingung!!" teriaknya frustasi akan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kupilih hiks. ."

Sore itu, Hinata tak jadi mengikuti latihan, Ia terus menangis, menumpahkan segala bebannya dengan menangis.

Tanpa menyadari beberapa orang terus memperhatikannya.

 _'Sebentar lagi Sho-chan!'_

 _ ***TBC**_

Bagaimana chap kali ini? Hmm...

kurang jelaskah?

Kurang menarik kah?

Kurang feelnya kah?

atau...

Kurang panjang, cerita chapter kali ini?

Hm...

Kalau kurang, mohon maaf atas kekurangannya ne~

Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung, sini peluk peluk hangat dulu ama Hika-chan~ hehe. (Kageyama : dasar author ngenes./ Hika-chan : Hika-chan nggak ngenes, buktinya Hika-chan punya pasangan./Kageyama : Siapa?./ Hika-chan : Hasbundokulah, siapa lagi wee~*Dilemparin bola voli.)

Jangan lupa Reviews, Fav dan Follownya ne~ Hehe. *Ngarep-Plak*Abaikan.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Doll**

 **Disclaimer :Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, dan typo tersebar di beberapa kata.**

Hinata mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar tangisnya berhenti. Dengan menghela nafas perlahan untuk menghentikan isakan yang tadinya terdengar memenuhi ruang klub.

'Cklek' pintu ruangan terbuka. Hinata yang mendengar suara pintu dibuka pun menghapus kasar jejak air matanya dan tak lupa mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya.

Hinata menghadapkan dirinya pada loker miliknya. Bersikap seakan Ia tengah bersiap.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati dirinya.Hingga tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki tadi seakan hilang dari ruang klub. Sungguh Hinata sekarang sangat was-was.

 _'Apa Yuuki lagi?'_ batinnya.

Dengan tubuh yang serasa sudah panas dingin karena ruangan terasa sangat mencekam bagi Hinata. Tak lupa keringat dingin yang sebesar biji jagung turun dari kening Hinata yang jujur sekarang sangat ketakuta.Dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

Hinata hanya bisa tersentak kaget. Dan langsung berbalik menatap siapa yang menepuk pundaknya dengan wajah ketakutannya.

"Hinata,Kau kenapa?Takut padaku? kau mengira aku adalah Yuuki ya?" ucap Kageyama setengah bercanda.

"Ka..Kageyama! kau mengagetkanku!Hmph." Hinata merajuk.

"Maaf deh.. jangan marah ya." bujuk Kageyama sembari menatap wajah Hinata yang ngambek.

Kageyama memperhatikan wajah Hinata dengan serius. Mata sembab, Hidung memerah, dan apa-apaan itu bibir yang dikerucutkan. Oh membuat Kageyama tak tahan untuk tidak mencium bibir cherry milik Hinata.

 _'Sabar Kageyama.'_ batin Kageyama sembari mengelus-ngelus dadanya dan kemudian kembali memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang tampak habis menangis.

Kageyama mengernyitkan keningnya, mencoba meneliti wajah Hinata dengan seksama.

"Hinata kau habis menangis? Kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu menangis?" Kageyama sekarang OOC dengan tingkahnya yang banyak tanya dan tak lupa wajah kelewat khawatirnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Kageyama. Ini tadi cuma kelilipan kok."

"Jangan berbohong Hinata. Jujur aku sudah melihatmu sepuluh menit lebih menangis disini! Sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kau menangis?" ucap Kageyama. Ya, sedari tadi Kageyama mengintip Hinata yang tengah menangis dari luar ruang klub. Jujur Kageyama kira tadi Hinata lagi akting untuk festival saja. Tapi kalau dilihat sekarang sepertinya Hinata benar-benar menangis.

Hinata terdiam, ia bingung harus apa. kalau bilang kalau Yuuki kembali dan ingin melukai mereka hanya karena Hinata. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Melawan? Tidak. Hinata tak ingin teman-teman dan keluarganya terluka hanya karena dirinya. Tidak akan!

"Tidak.. aku.. menangis karena teringat Yuuki saja. dia.. dia temanku sejak kecil kau tahu." Kageyama mencengkram bahu Hinata erat. Ia sedikit kesal sekarang. Masa Hinata masih memikirkan oran-tidak maksudnya arwah atau hantu yang sudah mencoba mencelakainya.

"Sadar Hinata!! Dia bukan teman sejak kecil. Dia itu arwah. arwah tak bisa bersama dengan kita! dunia kita dengan dia itu berbeda!!"

"Ak..Aku tahu Kageyama. Aku tahu..hiks.."

"Ah ma.. maafkan aku. aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu." Hinata menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku Hinata." ucap Kageyama lirih.

"Akan kumaafkan hiks.. kalau kau melepaskan cengkraman eratmu ini Kageyama! Sakit tahu.. Baka!!" ucap Hinata kesal sembari menahan ringisannya.

"Maafkan aku... aku lupa kalo lagi nyengkram bahumu."

"Dasar Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"Kau yang Baka!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!!"

Kemudian Hinata dan Kageyama saling meneriaki dengan tema 'Baka'.

"Hoy kalian berdua memang Baka! Jadi jangan saling meneriaki begitu." ucap Tsukishima ikut nimbrung dari pintu masuk ruang klub.

"APA!!" geram Kageyama dan Hinata.

"Dasar Titan Bermegane!!" setelah mengucapkan itu Hinata dan Kageyama mengejar Tsukishima karena geram dibilang mereka berdua Bodoh.

Mereka pun kejar-kejaran dari lapangan sekolah, kelas, gym, kolam renang serta ruang guru. Dan berakhir dengan dihukum oleh guru yang sedang bertugas mengawasi lorong.

 ***TBC**

 **Gak jelas ya?**

 **Emm...** **Kan kasian kalo mereka disakitin mulu~ Jadi Hika-chan buat mereka bahagia sedikit dichapter ini. hehe..**

 **Thanks for reading my Story..Readers tachi~ *Sok inggris banget sih Hika-chan -_-"**

 **maaf kalau masih ada kekurangannya~**

 **See You in next chap~**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Doll**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, typo disana-sini.**

 **Yuuki Pov's**

Setelah aku menghilang dari pandangan Shoyo, aku lebih memilih memperhatikannya.Memperhatikannya yang kini tengah menangis, well mungkin memang karena diriku. Tapi sungguh, aku tak ingin dipisahkan dengan Shoyoku, Matahariku.

"Tak akan lama lagi, Shoyo." ucapku.

Semakin kuperhatikan, Shoyo makin menumpahkan kesedihannya lewat tangisan dan tak lama kemudian kulihat laki-laki itu, berambut raven dengan warna mata bluberry, Haha blueberry? uuh ada apa denganku. Kenapa jadi mikirin blueberry.

Kageyama. Ya, Orang itu Kageyama. Ia mendekati Shoyo ku. Kenapa dia selalu mendekati Shoyoku. Sungguh aku kesal sekarang. Ah sepertinya aku harus bertindak cepat.

Seringaian kecil muncul diwajahku, dan akan kupastikan apa yang kurencanakan akan terjadi.

 **Yuuki Pov's End**

Hinata kini tengah merengut kesal, Karena berlari mengejar Tsukishima tadi. Ia kena hukuman membersihkan toilet yang ada disekolah. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Kageyama dan Tsukishima juga kena. Tapi sungguh, Hinata sangat kesal. Dan itu semua karena Tsukishima. Sekali lagi, Hinata tekankan, itu semua karena **Tsukishima** dan sedikit terima kasih juga pada Makoto-sensei, karena sudah menghukumnya tadi, sekarang Hinata merasa lelah. Sangat lelah.

"Ini semua salahmu!" gerutu Hinata pada Tsukishima.

"Wow wow.. tunggu dulu, siapa yang duluan mengejarku. Kalian kan? nah ini semua salah kalian dong."

"No, Ini salahmu. Coba saja kau tak lari saat kami mengejarmu. Kita tak akan kena hukuman." sahut Hinata lagi dengan wajah ngambeknya. Tsukishima terdiam sebentar, Kalau dia tadi terdiam saja sudah pasti dia akan dikeroyok oleh duo maut ini. Ah tentu saja pilihan lari dari mereka adalah pilihan yang bagus bukan? pikir Tsukishima.

"Oke Chibi.. ini salahku. Tapi hentikan wajah cemberutmu itu. Apalagi bibirmu itu. kau ingin a-"

"Yak hentikan." cegat Kageyama.

"Hn?"

"Diam! Jangan dilanjutkan lagi. Hinata ayo pulang."

"Oi.. Oii.. kalian langsung pulang? tidak ikut makan bakpao daging? kata Suga-senpai kita akan berkumpul sekaligus membicarakan strategi pertandingan yang akan datang." ucap Tsukishima teringat kata-kata Senpainya saat latihan pagi.Oh Tsukki, sejak kapan kau berubah. tidak tsun-tsun lagi ehehe.. *plakk

"Bakpao daging?!" pekik Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

"Hn." anggukan mantap dari Tsukishima menambah binar mata Hinata.

"Coba lihat, sekarang jam berapa? Sudah hampir senja megane. Senja. Itu bisa berbahaya bagi Hinata!" ucap Kageyama mengingatkan, dan tentunya sedikit meruntuhkan keinginan besar Hinata untuk ikut makan makanan kesukaannya itu. Tsukishima nampak berpikir, sedangkan Hinata mengangkat alis bingung. Ia bingung akan teman dan Orang tuanya yang sangat overprotectif padanya. Dan lagipula, Kenapa juga Kageyama bilang Senja hari sangat berbahaya bagi dirinya. Haah memikirkannya saja, membuat Hinata makin lelah.

"Hm.. iya ya. Kau benar Ousama!" Kageyama langsung mendelik tidak suka.

"KAU!!" geram Kageyama.

"Sudah hentikan, kalau begitu aku ingin pulang saja sekarang. Kalau kalian masih ingin tetap bertengkar silahkan. Jaa ne~" Hinata berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kageyama dan Tsukishima saling pandang dan kemudian beralih menatap orang yang baru berkata-kata tadi.

"Eh? EEEHHH?! Tunggu aku Hinata!" teriak Kageyama terdengar OOC.

"Hei Hei.. Chibi, jangan berlari-larian, nanti kau ja-"

BRUK

"-tuh" terlambat, Hinata sudah jatuh. Mungkin akibat lari-larian. Kageyama dan Tsukishima langsung menghampiri Hinata yang kini tengah terduduk di tanah dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Hinata kau tak apa? Apa ada yang luka?" tanya Kageyama khawatir.

"Hinata.. Apa sakit? kalau sakit, dibagian mana sakitnya? Apa kau bisa jalan?" tanya Tsukishima setengah panik.

Hinata terdiam. Kageyama saling pandang dengan Tsukishima. Nampak jelas mereka bingung dengan sikap Hinata sekarang.

"Hina-"

"Aku tak apa, hanya saja tadi.. seperti ada yang menahan kakiku." sahut Hinata. Kageyama saling pandang dengan Tsukishima. Seolah mereka mempunyai pikiran yang sama.

"a.. Ah begitu."

"Yakin tidak apa-apa Hinata? Bisa jalan?" tanya Tsukishima lagi. Khawatir, dia sungguh khawatir.

"Um.. aku baik-baik saja." ucap Hinata, berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang."

Tsukishima ambil kesempatan untuk menggandeng tangan kecil milik Hinata. Kageyama kesal sekarang. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bingung dan tak mempermasalahkannya.

oOo

"Wah.. maaf merepotkan kalian, tadinya aku ingin menjemput Shoyo, tapi sudah keduluan kalian yang mengantarnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya." ucap Kyu pada Kageyama dan Tsukishima.

"Ah tak merepotkan kok Paman. Lagipula, em.. Kami mengkhawatirkan Hinata juga."

"Hn.. ah.. Shoyo besok kita kembali kerumah kita."

"eh? kenapa?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

"karena rumahnya sudah tak berhantu lagi sayang."

"Tapi nanti kalau Nii-chan tiba-tiba seperti beberapa hari lalu bagaimana?"

"tidak mungkin.. Sho-nii sudah aman kok."

"berarti ia sudah benar-benar pergi kan?"

"Hn."

oOo

Hinata duduk termenung di ranjang kamarnya. Mengingat perkataan Yuuki yang memang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

"Yuuki.." gumamnya.

"Shoyo!" Hinata terjengit kaget ketika mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan waspada.

"Kau tak perlu menampilkan mimik wajah seperti itu, Shoyo~" Hinata langsung membeku ditempat. Ia kenal suara yang baru saja berbisik di telinganya.

Dengan kaku Hinata mencoba berbalik menatap orang atau yang lebih tepatnya sosok(?) yang tadinya bersuara.

"Yu-Yuuki."

"Hai, Long time no see. Shoyo." sahutnya dengan senyumannya yang bagi Hinata tampak mengerikan.

"Ke-kenapa kau disini?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Hn? Aku hanya ingin.. mendengar jawabanmu sekarang." balas Yuuki sembari merangkak mendekati Hinata. Hinata yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan mundur seiring Yuuki yang maju mendekatinya.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin jawabannya sekarang."

Hinata ingin bilang 'ya' tapi segala kenangan bersama teman-temannya tiba-tiba muncul. Dan itu merubah pemikirannya dengan cepat.

"Yu-Yuuki.. aku.. aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku-" ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika melihat mimik wajah milik Yuuki mulai berubah. Matanya pun yang awalnya berwarnya zamrud berubah menjadi merah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau juga ingin meninggalkanku?" ucap Yuuki tajam. Yuuki terus mendekati Hinata selangkah, sedangkan Hinata terus mundur seiring dengan langkah milik Yuuki.

"Yu-Yuuki."

"Aku tidak ingin sendirian. Aku butuh teman. Tapi apa sekarang?"

"Yu-Yuuki aku-"

"Aku tidak peduli, Kau akan tetap bersamaku! BAGAIMANA PUN CARANYA!!" teriakan Yuuki membuat suasana di kamar Hinata berubah. Dingin dan nampak sangat mengerikan disaat bersamaan.

Hinata tetap memasang pandangan waspada pada Yuuki.

"Kau harusnya tak hidup.. Kau seharusnya sudah terjun dari balkon kamarmu waktu itu." lagi Yuuki berbicara. Hati Hinata sudah ketat ketir karena takut.

"Kau harusnya bersamaku sekarang.."

"..Tapi nyatanya kau masih Hidup. Karena itu.. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bersamaku!!"

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan pa-padaku?!" kaget Hinata.

GREP

Sebuah tangan dari belakang tubuh Hinata mencengkram bagian leher milik Hinata. Hinata yang terkejut dan ketakutan dengan sekuat tenaga ingin melepaskan cengkraman itu.

"AYAH!! TO-LONG.. SHO-YO!!" teriak Hinata ditengah nafasnya yang mulai tak beraturan.

 ***TBC**

 **beberapa chap lagi end :v**

 **weh...** **perjalanan panjang banget buat nyelesain ini fict *plak**

 **hehe.. gimana chap kali ini?** **:v**

 **maaf kalo masih ada kekurangan**

 **see you in next chap**


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Doll**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**_

 _ **Warning : OC, OOC, Sho-ai, typo dan lain sebagainya.**_

 _Happy Reading~_

Kyu tengah duduk diruang tengah apartemen mereka. Sedikit senyum terkembang dibibirnya mengingat bahwa Yuuki telah menghilang dan tidak mengganggu keluarganya lagi. Setidaknya itu yang Ia pikirkan sebelum mendengar teriakan si sulung Hinata yang bisa terbilang keras.

Dengan cepat Ia berlari menuju kamar si sulung sedikit rasa khawatir kembali muncul dihatinya.

Apa Yuuki kembali?

Membuka kasar pintu kamar Hinata, Ia langsung menerobos masuk dan melihat sang anak yang tengah mencekik dirinya sendiri.

"Shoyo apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekiknya kemudian berusaha melepaskan tangan anaknya yang terbilang cukup kuat.

"Shoyo lepas nak!"

"A-ayah.. tolong.."

"Sadarlah Shoyo.. kau mencekik dirimu sendiri. Lepas sayang, Ayah mohon lepas.." ucap Kyu mencoba melepaskan tangan anaknya yang masih setia mencekik lehernya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian yang Ia lihat berubah.

Yang tadinya adalah anaknya yang lucu nan imut, kini berubah menjadi sesosok laki-laki yang tentunya sangat Ia benci.

"Yuuki!!" Geramnya sembari melepas dekapannya.

"Shoyo akan mati kupastikan itu!"

"Tidak, kau.. kau yang akan mati dan kupastikan tak bisa bereinkarnasi!!" Balas Kyu tajam. Suasana sonta berubah panas.

"Masih ingat tentang ucapanku, Ayah?" Ucap Yuuki santai.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Ayah!! Anakku hanya Shoyo dan Natsu!"

"Haha.. what ever.. aku tidak peduli. Ayah dari Shoyo juga sudah kuanggap sebagai Ayahku sendiri." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum remeh.

"Tidak sudi!"

"Haha.. tak apa.. tapi pastinya paman ingat bukan kata-kataku? Shoyo akan mati ditangan Paman sendiri?" Ucapnya menyeringai.

"A-apa maksudmu! Mana mungkin aku akan membunuh anakku sendiri?!"

"Benarkah? Haha.. mungkin sebentar lagi?" Ucapnya sembari membuat ekspresi berpikir. Dan tentunya Kyu sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Ah.." ucap Yuuki bagai mendapat ide, kemudian berjalan menuju balkon kamar Hinata.

"Woah! Apartemennya tinggi juga. Lantai tiga kan?" Ucapnya menatap kebawah.

Kyu mendecih, Ia sangat-sangat benci pada sosok yang ada di balkon kamar anaknya itu. Oh apa dengan mendorongnya jatuh akan membuatnya merasakan kematian untuk kedua kalinya? Pikir Kyu.

"Pergi! Jauhi putraku!"

Yuuki berbalik dengan senyum meremehkannya.

"Tidak, bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali. Aku tidak akan menjauhi Shoyo!"

"Shoyo tidak bisa bersamamu! Pergilah!"

"Bisa dia bisa.. maka dari itu dia harus.. mati."

"Dalam mimpimu!" Balas Kyu kesal.

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa bermimpi lagi, paman."

"Kau.." geram Kyu.

"Dan lagi Shoyo tak cocok dengan berbagai warna. Dia hanya cocok dengan satu warna.."

"Warna? Apa maksudmu?!"

"Dia tidak cocok berada didunia penuh warna.. seperti Karasuno? Dia lebih cocok dengan satu warna, yaitu merah! Aah.. melihat warna merah yang keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri pasti sangat indah!"

"Kau!! Mati saja sana!!" Kyu kesal biasa Ia langsung mendorong sosok Yuuki keluar pagar balkon.

"Sayangnya aku memang sudah mati, Paman." Ucap seseorang dibelakanganya.

Berbalik, dapat Ia lihat senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas dibibir sosok yang paling dibencinya.

"Lihatlah siapa yang kau dorong.. ckckck.."

Kyu menunduk untuk melihat siapa yang tadinya Ia dorong, matanya sontak membola.

 _'Shoyo!'_

 _ ***TBC**_

 _ **Fiuh**_

 _ **Baru bisa Up :v**_

 _ **pendek ya?**_

 _ **hehe.. maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahannya**_

 _ **See you in next chap**_


	15. *15 : Relakan (End)

**_The Doll_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi._**

 ** _Warning : OC, OOC, Sho-ai, Typo dan lain sebagainya._**

 ** _Happy reading_**

Kyu berlari mengikuti para perawat yang kini tengah mendorong ranjang berisi anak sulungnya.

Ia was-was. Ini kesalahannya. Andai saja Ia tidak mengikuti keinginannya untuk mendorong Yuuki pasti Shoyonya tidak akan seperti ini.

Tidak akan masuk kedalam ruangan bernama IGD, dengan luka dan bercak darah yang menghiasi kepalanya.

 _'Kami-sama.. selamatkan anakku. Kumohon..'_ lirih Kyu.

oOo

Suara derap langkah cepat nan serempak menyapa pendengaran Kyu. Ia menoleh untuk melihat ada apa gerangan. Ternyata teman-teman anaknya.

"Paman, apa yang sudah terjadi?" Tanya Kageyama.

Kyu hanya menatap ruang IGD dalam diam, membuat anggota klub Voli Karasuno mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Paman." Panggil Sugawara seraya menepuk bahu Kyu.

"Ini salahku.. Shoyo.. terluka karena aku." Gumamnya.

"Paman.."

"Andai saja aku tidak berpikiran untuk mendorong Yuuki, andai saja aku berpikir jernih. Maksudku.. harusnya aku tau, Ia arwah jahat, dan arwah jahat pastinya memiliki sejuta kelicikan yang melebihi seorang manusia. Dan.. dan aku.. aku .. hiks.. aku terhasut untuk mendorongnya. Hiks.. aku memang bodoh.."

Sugawara langsung memeluk Kyu, mencoba menenangkan Ayah dari Kouhainya itu.

"Paman, ini bukan kesalahan Paman. Ini sudah suratan takdir dari Kami-sama. Jadi Paman jangan menyalahkan diri Paman sendiri."

"Tapi hiks.. kalau saja.. kalau saja aku hiks.."

"Paman.. Paman harus kuat. Demi Shoyo. Shoyo juga pastinya tengah berjuang untuk kembali bersama Paman sekarang. ."

"Hm.. Kau benar."

oOo

Hinata membuka matanya, melihat sekelilingnya yang putih tanpa ada benda ataupun noda sedikitpun.

"Dimana... aku?"

Berdiri, Ia melihat sekitarnya was-was.

"Aku.. aku dimana? Kenapa sekelilingku hanya berwarna putih?"

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Natsu.. hiks.. Minna-san.. Tolong aku.." ucapnya bergetar.

"Kumohon.. tolong aku, siapa saja hiks.."

"Shoyo.." Hinata langsung berbalik, matanya seketika membola. Didepannya, Pemuda berambut coklat dengan manik mata merahnya menatapnya diiringi sebuah senyum yang.. entahlah, Hinata tak mengerti.

"K-Kau.. kenapa kau ada disini? Dan.. dan juga.."

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Tempatku disini. Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu.. kenapa kau ada disini?" Ucapnya menyeringai.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu." Ucap Hinata melemah.

"Kau mau tau?" Hinata hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab. Yuuki pun menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika Hinata melihat gambaran bahwa Ayahnya mendorongnya dari teras kamarnya.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja, Sho-chan!"

"Itu pasti karena kau me-"

"Ssstt.. jadi kalau benar itu karena aku, memangnya kenapa? Kau mau marah? Lagipula omonganku benar bukan? Kau akan mati ditangan Ayahmu sendiri."

"T-tidak.. kumohon Yuuki. Jangan seperti ini."

"Tidak bisa, sekarang kau akan selalu bersamaku. Disini." Hinata menggeleng keras.

"Atau kau mau aku menyakiti keluarga dan teman-temanmu?" Seketika mata Hinata membola. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"T-tidak! M-maksudku.. jangan sakiti mereka. Y-yang kau inginkan aku bukan? Jadi.. aku, aku akan mengikuti apa yang kau inginkan." Pasrah Hinata. Ia sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi.

"Yasudah ayo kemari." Yuuki menariknya entah kemana. Tapi, setiap Hinata berjalan memori memori kebersamaannya bermunculan.

Yuuki sedikit merengut kesal karena harus melihat memori-memori indah Sho-channya dengan teman-temannya.

Ia tak suka akan hal ini. Sho-channya harus tetap bersamanya.

oOo

Beberapa perawat keluar dari ruang IGD, mereka terlihat panik. Terlihat dari cara mereka berjalan ke ruangan yang ada tak jauh dari sana.

Kyu merasa sangat cemas. Bagaimana kalau anaknya tidak bisa diselamatkan? Bagaimana kalau si Yuuki itu kembali mengganggu didalam sana?

Uh.. kepala Kyu jadi pusing dengan segala pertanyaan yang ada.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kembali perawat yang tadinya keluar berlari menuju IGD bersama dua orang dokter lainnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pasien tiba-tiba mengalami pendarahan, Dokter. Jantungnya pun semakin melemah." Lapor salah satu perawat saat melalui mereka semua.

"Tidak.. tidak.. Shoyoku." Gumam Kyu tak karuan.

oOo

"Shoyo.. boleh aku bertanya?" Hinata hanya menatap bingung kearah Yuuki.

"Um.. boleh."

"Kalau aku bilang aku membebaskanmu.. apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kembali pada mereka atau menemaniku disini?" Hinata agaknya terdiam cukup lama. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Disatu sisi ia sangat ingin menjawab Ia ingin kembali, tapi disisi lain berpikir bisa saja Yuuki hanya membohonginya saja.

"Aku.. Aku akan menemanimu disini. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan, Yuuki? " Yuuki terdiam. Ia menunduk seakan tengah merenungi sesuatu.

"Kau.. "

Hinata menatap bingung Yuuki, oh apa Hinata boleh berharap kalau Yuuki sekarang berubah dan mau membebaskannya?

Yuuki tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluknya erat. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata terkejut bukan main.

"Yuuki.."

oOo

Kyu cemas.. Sangat cemas. Ia takut anak sulung kesayangannya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Shoyo bertahanlah.. " gumamnya.

Cklek

Dokter keluar dari IGD. Menatap kearah Tim Karasuno serta Kyu yang menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya.

"Keluarga Hinata Shoyo? " Kyu mendongak. Segera Ia menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Ya, saya.. Saya Ayahnya. Bagaimana keadaan anak saya? "

"Maafkan kami.. Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi.. Mungkin Kami-sama lebih menyayanginya. Tuan harus bersabar. " sahut Dokter itu. Kyu dan Yang lainnya sontak membeku.

 _'Mungkin Kami-sama lebih menyayanginya. '_

"Tidak.. Tidak mungkin.. Anakku tidak mungkin meninggal. Tidak mungkin.. Kau pasti bercanda, ya kan Dok? Kau pasti bercanda! "

"Maafkan saya Tuan.. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya."

"Ti... dak.. " lirihnya. Kyu langsung menerobos masuk menuju IGD. Ia ingin melihat dengan mata kepalanya Sendiri. Tidak mungkin anaknya meninggalkannya. Tidak mungkin.

Menatap sekeliling, Kyu akhirnya menemukan anaknya. Berada ditengah dibagian pasien darurat. Wajahnya pucat. Yah, wajah putranya pucat.

Disentuhnya lembut pipi sang anak. Kesan pertama yang menyapa kulitnya hanya satu. Dingin.

Seketika air matanya keluar menuruni kedua belah pipinya. Dipeluknya sayang tubuh putranya itu.

"Maafkan Ayah.. hiks.. maafkan Ayah.. andai saja Ayah tidak berkeinginan mendorongnya, Shoyo pasti tidak akan seperti ini.. Maafkan Ayah.. Hiks.. " tim Karasuno yang melihatpun kini meneteskan air matanya. Mereka sama kehilangannya dengan Ayah Hinata.

"Hinata.. " gumam Kageyama, Ia tak menatap kearah Hinata dan Ayahnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Kageyama tidak kuat untuk melihat Hinata. Ia memilih melihat dinding dipojok ruangan. Dan disaat bersamaan pula Ia terkejut.

Disana ada Yuuki, menatap sedih kearah Hinata.

Yang membuat Kageyama bingung adalah kenapa Yuuki terlihat sedih ketika Hinata sudah dinyatakan dokter telah.. Telah.. Tiada? Seharusnya dia senang bukan, karena sudah mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan tapi ini apa?

Yuuki menatap kearah Kageyama. Berkata tanpa suara kepadanya yang tentunya membuat seorang Kageyama kaget.

"Yuuki. " gumamnya.

"S-Shoyo? Shoyo?"

"Kalian panggilkan dokter sekarang!!" teriak Kyu. Kageyama yang agaknya mengerti pun berlari keluar memanggil dokter yang tadi menangani Hinata.

"Ada Ap-"

"Dokter tubuh Shoyo kembali hangat.. Dan jantungnya.. Jantungnya berdetak! "

"Baiklah.. Kalian bisa tunggu diluar sebentar. Saya akan memeriksanya." Kyu mengangguk. Perasaannya sedikit was-was tetapi jauh dilubuk hatinya Ia merasa harapannya terkabul.

 _'Kami-sama.. Kumohon kabulkan harapanku. '_

oOo

Dokter keluar dari IGD, Kyu tentunya langsung menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya? " tanyanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ini kejadian langka.. Anak anda hidup kembali setelah lima belas menit dinyatakan tiada. Keadaannya sekarang sudah lebih baik. Pasien akan dipindahkan keruang rawat segera. Saya doakan agar anak anda cepat sembuh. " sahut sang Dokter.

"Terima kasih dokter.. Terima kasih. "

"Jangan berterima kasih pada saya tuan. Berterima kasihlah pada Kami-sama."

Kageyama tersenyum haru, syukurlah.. Pujaan hatinya tidak jadi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan tim volinya.

 _'Kami-sama Terima kasih. '_

oOo

Hinata menatap bingung Ayah dan teman-temannya yang kini tersenyum disertai tangisan mereka. Bahkan yang membuatnya semakin bingung adalah Tsukishima.

Tsukishima menitikkan air matanya? Kenapa? Pikirnya.

"Kalian kenapa? " tanyanya.

"Shoyo! " Nishinoya memeluk dan menangis dipelukan Hinata.

"Ayah.. " panggilnya meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa sayang.. Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kami hanya kangen dan khawatir padamu yang masuk rumah sakit. " jawab Kyu.

"Hinata. " panggil Kageyama setelah sekian lama Ia ada disana. Hinata menatapnya, Nishinoya pun melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat kearah Kageyama.

"Yuuki bilang terima kasih telah menjadi temannya. Semoga kau bahagia. " ucap Kageyama.

Hinat tentunya langsung membeku.. Benar. Tadi bukannya dia bersama dengan Yuuki. Dan.. Em.. Berarti Yuuki benar-benar menepati perkataannya.

"Umm.. Terima kasih telah menyampaikannya, Kageyama."

 _'Yuuki terima kasih karena telah membebaskanku.. Semoga kau tenang disana. '_

 ** _-END-_**

 ** _Ending apaan ini?! Tidak sesuai harapan *plak_**

 ** _Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan.._**

 ** _Akhirnya Satu Utang aku lunasss lagii!!!!_**

 ** _Ini FF pertama aku di Fandom ini.. Udah mau satu tahun FF ini.. Akhirnya Tamat juga uuuhh.._**

 ** _Maaf kalau chap ini sangat sangat diluar dugaan kalian.. Karena kalau yang sebenarnya itu sad End_**

 ** _Tapi tak apa kan kalau endingnya gini? *plak_**

 ** _Terima kasih sudah mengikuti FF ini dari awal hingga akhirnya tamat.. Hika-chan sungguh terharu.._**

 ** _Terima kasih para readers setiaku.. Aku padamu lah pokoknya_**

 ** _See you in another story_**

 ** _-Omake-_**

Yuuki memeluk Hinata erat, bahkan Hinata bisa mendengar Yuuki terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Yuuki. "

"Sho-chan.. Maafkan aku, aku sudah melukaimu serta orang-orang yang kau sayangi. "

"Hm.. Tak apa Yuuki.. Tak apa, Kami sudah memaafkanmu. " Hinata mengelus punggung Yuuki lembut.

Yuuki melepas pelukannya, ditatapnya wajah imut orang yang sudah dia anggap sahabatnya itu lembut.

"Aku melepaskanmu.. Kau harus kembali segera. Kalau tidak kau.. Kau akan menjadi seperti diriku. " ucap Yuuki seraya mengelus pipi putih Hinata.

"Tapi.."

"Percayalah padaku.. Mereka lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku yang hanya arwah. "

"Aku akan bereinkarnasi agar bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua, bermain bersama dan bersahabat dengan kalian semua. "

"Kumohon.. Kembalilah sekarang Shoyo. Sebelum terlambat. "

Hinata terisak, disatu sisi Ia ingin bersama Teman dan keluarganya. Disisi lain Ia ingin menemani Yuuki.

"Kembalilah.. Ingat Ibu dan Nat-chan.. Mereka membutuhkanmu. "

"Terima kasih, Yuuki. "

Yuuki hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Melihat orang yang disayanginya tengah dipeluk haru.

Ah apa Ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar dengan melepaskan Shoyonya?

Berbalik, dapat Ia lihat Kageyama menatapnya.

Yuuki tersenyum miris.

"Katakan pada Shoyo aku sangat berterima kasih karena dia sudah mau bersahabat denganku. Dia anak yang kuat dan lemah diwaktu yang bersamaan. Kumohon jaga dia sampai aku kembali kedunia ini lagi. " ucap Yuuki. Kageyama nampak kaget namun Iya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dan selanjutnya Hinata sudah kembali ke tubuhnya.

Yah, memang sebenarnya Hinata belum meninggal. Itu hanya karena Yuuki membawa arwahnya keluar dari tubuhnya dan nyaris membawanya masuk ke portal menuju dunia lain. Menuju dunia selanjutnya.

"Semoga kalian berbahagia selalu. "

 ** _-END-_**


End file.
